Leave Me Alone
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: The Z Fighters have gained some new allies, but trouble unfolds as Frieza's spaceship lands on Earth. Frieza has come to claim his pet, and some shocking news is learned about both the prince and his tormenter. MPreg. YAOI. chapter 22 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

Chapter One.

It was a nice normal morning at Capsule Corp; clear sky, birds chirping, fresh air, explosions "ONNA! THE GRAVITY ROOM DIED AGAIN! GO FIX IT!" came the cry of a too familiar voice we all know and love.

"Vegeta! This is the millionth time you_ killed_ it! AND MY NAME IS NOT ONNA YOU JERK, IT'S BULMA!" came the lovely reply of his wife.

Bulma went to Vegeta with an angry look on her face. "Vegeta, you know I have a lot of work to finish. AND I think I should tell you now that we will have a party today, so all my friends will be here. I want you to look good you know." Bulma said.

"Onna, you know perfectly well I don't care about your parties or your pathetic friends or my looks." Vegeta snapped. He then turned his back to her. "I am going to the woods to train. Just fix it." And off he went.

8888888888

it was now in the middle of the day and Vegeta stopped his training to eat his lunch. While he was eating he heard a meow come from behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see a cat. It was mostly white with blue eyes and so thin that it was obvious it hadn't eaten in days. But what caught his attention was that the cat's right paw was twisted. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor beast. He knew it was hungry and the food he was eating was more than enough, so he grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it to the cat. It ate happily and then sat down little ways from Vegeta. Vegeta didn't mind the cat's presence as long as it didn't bother his training.

8888888888

After a few hours the sky clouded. Vegeta knew it was a sign of rain from the look of the clouds' color. He stopped his training to go back home and see if the onna had fixed the GR so he could continue his training there. Vegeta decided to walk there, but unknown to him, he was being followed.

When he arrived at Capsule Corp. he heard laughter coming from inside the building. "Great! Just what I need." Vegeta said sarcastically and entered.

The Z Fighters heard the door slam shut and looked up to see Vegeta coming. "What are you staring at?" Vegeta snapped at them.

Goku was the first to react "Oh, hi to you too, Vegeta. Say, you didn't tell us you had a pet! It's cute!"

Vegeta looked at him as if he were insane. "What are you talking about, Kakarrot?"

Tien chose to answer his question. "He is talking about the cat behind you, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked behind him and was greeted by the cat from earlier that day. The vein on his forehead popped signaling to the group that he was about to kill it. "YOU! It wasn't enough for me to feed you and to let you stay with me! Now you decide to follow ME?" He lifted his hand to blast it, but Trunks came between them and interrupted his father's attack. "Dad, stop! I like this cat. I want it to stay." Trunks held the cat in his arms and they sat there glaring at each other, or rather, mirroring each other. The others tried their hardest not to laugh; Vegeta and Trunks were so alike it was cute.

"Whatever." Finally, Vegeta walked to his beloved corner and folded his arms over his chest. Bulma then went over to Trunks and took the cat to examine it. "This cat has an owner. Her name is Miako and she lives in this city. The cat's name is Kouichi. It's a male," ahe said, not looking at the group.

"Wow, Bulma! We all know you're a genius, But I didn't know you're a witch as well," Goku said in awe.

Bulma and the others sweat dropped. "Goku. I know I am a genius; but it is all written on the cat's collar." Bulma explained to Goku.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Call this Miako whatever to take her cat so I can get rid of it." Vegeta said highly annoyed by the cat. However, the cat, as if to annoy him some more, ran to him and jumped up and settled itself on his left shoulder. The Z Fighters fell laughing their hearts out.

"Hahaha…Vegeta ..hehe ..I think the ..he…cat likes you…AHAHAHA!" Krillen managed to say between laughing, but then he couldn't even breathe. Vegeta growled and lifted the cat off his shoulder and went to his room. Bulma on the other hand wend to call the cat's owner.

8888888888

Fifteen minutes had passed since Bulma called the cat's owner and they all sat waiting for her to come; even Vegeta was now sitting on the couch, and then….

DING DONG..

Bulma went to open the door. There were two girls standing with another cat in the smaller girl's arms. The first girl had a dark violet hair color which was under neck length. Her eyes were sharp and deep blue and she was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with the word 'cat' written across it. There was a yellow cloth wrapped around her right elbow and a digital watch on her left. She was also wearing black jeans and black sport shoes. She appears to be in her late teens.

The other girl appeared to be younger than the first, barely older than Trunks. She had a purple hair about down to her back. Her eyes were slightly sharp and blue. She wore a red shirt and skirt with black shoes.

"Eh.. hi. You are Bulma Briefs, right?" the older girl asked.

"Oh yes, I am. Well, come inside," Bulma said, smiling all the while. The three of them went in and sat down on the couch among the others.

"Well, I am Miako Miazaki. And this is my sister Masako. And the cat there is Akari. Thank you for calling us; I was worried sick about Kouichi. He has been missing for five days now," Miako said with a small bow.

"It's ok, do you want me to bring him to you?" Bulma asked politely.

Miako smirked. "There is no need; he will come here by himself." Before anyone could say a thing, Miako screamed at the top of her lungs, "KOUICHI! MAMA IS HERE!"

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten held their ears tightly while Piccolo fell to his knees; his sensitive hearing couldn't handle the high-pitched voice.

After what seemed like only seconds, they all heard a happy meow followed by the cat running to Miako as fast as it could. Miako held him in her arms rocking him back and forth. "Oh, Kouichi! Where have you been? When you went missing like that, I couldn't sleep for days! Who found you by the way?" Miako asked it looking it in the eyes. It only meowed back to her.

Goku stuck his hand up. "I know! I know! It was Veggie head who did!"

Vegeta glared at Goku "Kakarrot! My name is Vegeta, not Veggie head!" But before he knew what hit him, he was being hugged to death. Miako was hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for saving my Kouichi. You are my hero! I owe you this."

Vegeta blushed a little, but then screamed, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU PSYCOH!"

Bulma was trying her best to control her anger. "Is she always like _this_?" she asked Masako. Masako shook her head "Only when it's something to do with her cats." Trunks then tried to rescue his father. "Emm… Miako? Why is its paw twisted like that? Is it broken or something?"

Miako let go of Vegeta and turned to Trunks with a serious look on her face. "No, it is not broken or anything. It's been like this since he was born. It's natural."

"I've never seen anything like that before! Cool!" Goten said with a goofy grin.

Akari jumped out of Masako's arms and ran to Kouichi. Kouichi was oblivious to Akari running to him until he felt something attack his tail and bite it. Kouichi let out a loud meow and jumped out of Miako's arms. Akari followed Kouichi straight to Piccolo, who was meditating. They both jumped into his lap and fought playfully. Piccolo was startled and fell to the floor cursing. Trunks and Goten were watching with delight. Kouichi then turned to Akari to have his revenge. Akari noticed and turned on her heels and ran for dear life, Kouichi following.

Vegeta was sitting comfortably on the couch, eyes closed. He opened them when he heard noises coming in his direction. Vegeta saw Akari running to him. The cat jumped over him to the other side. He didn't give it a damn thought until he saw Kouichi jump onto his head and stand for a moment over his hair. Then he jumped again to continue chasing Akari, leaving Vegeta with a few bangs falling over his eyes, mad as hell, but ignoring it for some reason.

The Z Fighters were laughing; it was so amusing. Then, Vegeta's face silenced them. The chase had ended a while ago when Trunks grabbed Kouichi and Goten had grabbed Akari. "GOTEN! Put that dirty cat down. It can cause you illness!" Chi-Chi yelled at the top of her voice, causing Goten to drop the cat.

Vegeta was annoyed by Chi-Chi's scream. "HELLCAT! CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Chi-Chi was about to reply to him when Miako sat up, angry. "My cats are NOT dirty! I clean them _personally_ at home! Don't you ever DARE to call any of them that again!" Miako exclaimed. Chi-Chi was rendered speechless by the all too sudden burst, while Vegeta just smirked. The others also fell silence, but Masako sat there not surprised at all; she was used to her sister's defensive attitude for her cats. But then, Vegeta noticed a sudden peak of power. It disappeared quickly, however, so he simply sat there suspiciously.

8888888888

After a few hours the two sisters decided to go home. Unfortunately, there was a storm stopped them; it would have been too dangerous to leave.

"Sorry, but I think you will have to stay here tonight." Bulma suggested to them.

Miako wasn't sure what to choose. "Well, we don't have many choices, huh?" Masako pointed out.

Miako looked at her then at Bulma. "I suppose so then. Thank you very much for your offer, Mrs. Bulma."

Bulma smiled "There's no need to thank me. Besides, there is plenty of rooms in this house. Follow me; I will show you to your room." Then, they were off with the cats. Bulma showed them where they could stay. The room was big and had two separate beds. There was even a small animal bed for the two cats to sleep on.

8888888888

All the Z Fighter stayed that night at Capsule Corp because of the storm.

Vegeta lay in bed, Bulma sleeping beside him, He couldn't sleep; he was thinking about the power he had felt when Miako had gotten mad at Chi-Chi. He was also wondering why no one else had felt it besides him. He decided to talk to Miako the next morning.

8888888888

Miako was sleeping in her room with Masako and the two cats when she noticed the door had beenopened and some dark figure sliding in and approaching her. Her eyes widened and she did the only thing she could.

Piccolo was meditating when he felt a power spike for a while then disappear. He got up and walked in its direction to find its source. Piccolo then met up with Goku, who had also felt the power, and they continued walking. Then they saw Vegeta as well. It was obvious that he too had felt it and was going to find out who it belonged to.

They stopped at the door of Miako and Masako's room; it was slightly opened. Vegeta's eyes narrowed; he was sure it was Miako's power that spiked again. They entered the room and found Miako standing on her bed holding her hands out, breathing heavily. Masako, who was awakened by the attack was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. The two cats were standing near Masako, frightened.

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku then looked at the other side of the room to see what caused Miako to attack. They saw Yamcha on the floor; having been knocked unconscious. They understood at once what had happened. Goku and Piccolo threw Yamcha to his room and came back to stand behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked Miako in the eyes. "So, you have some kind of power? What is it?"

Miako just sat down again on the bed. "The wind. I can control the wind, and I know that you have powers too; I could feel it."

"This is great! That means you can help us in our battles!" Goku said, his goofy grin on his face. Piccolo stepped in. "That would explain why you didn't care about me flying or my color."

Miako smiled at that. "Well, yeah. I assumed you were from another planet. And I can fly too."

"And she knows?" Vegeta gestured towered Masako.

"Yes, she knows. Even my cats knows." Miako answered proudly and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk on her lips. Piccolo sweat dropped '_Seems we will have to deal with someone who acts like Vegeta_.' Vegeta then spoke again.

"Follow me Cat Girl." Miako did as he told her and he smirked; at least there was someone who would do as he said.

"'Geta, wait. Where are you taking her?" Goku asked following them.

"Where else, Baka? I am going to test her power." Vegeta said annoyed by Goku's stupidity, "And don't call me 'Geta, you third-class Baka! I am Prince Vegeta , prince of all saiyans."

"You are a _prince_?" Miako exclaimed admiring him. "Well, you sure look like one. I should have known, _my prince_." Miako bowed her head to him. Vegetas smirk widened but they saw the cats coming their direction, Masako following.

"Miako, Kouichi wants you and Akari wont leave him alone, and I don't want to stay alone."

Now Vegeta was fuming. He went for a while and then returned holding Trunks by the back of his shirt. Trunks was still half asleep not knowing what had just happened. Vegeta then threw him in front of Masako. "Stay wherever you want but don't interrupt us, understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Mr. Vegeta." Trunks and Masako spoke at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed.

"What? A new friendship?" Goku said with a sly smile. They blushed even more and went to play in Trunks's room with Kouichi and Akari.

8888888888

In the GR Vegeta and Goku sat on the ground watching as Miako and Piccolo faced each other, ready to attack. They had chosen Piccolo because he was the weakest one amungst the three of them. The two began attacking at the same time. Piccolo fired at her, but Miako was ready for him, disappearing and reappearing behind him then kicking Piccolo hard in the back. He flew upward and opened his eyes wide. A blast was fired at her again. She avoided the blast at the last second and flew to the middle of the room. Miako then closed her eyes and focused her power on Piccolo. A powerful force like a tornado filled the room, then a falcon-shaped power attacked Piccolo and knocked him out. Then it was over, but they knew that Miako was powerful and would be very useful to them.

Just as they were about to go back, Trunks came running into the GR screaming, "DAD!"

Vegeta turned to his son, Masako following. "What, Brat?"

"Dad, it's Masako! She has powers as well as Miako!" Trunks said with delight.

"Wow! Did you know about it?" Goku asked in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piccolo asked. Miako crossed her arms and smirked.

"I said she knows about me, but I didn't say she doen't have her own."

Then they went back to Capsule Corp to get some sleep, and discus everything at breakfast.

8888888888

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast by now. "So, Masako has power as well as Miako, huh?" Bulma said, not really surprised.

"Yeah. Isn't that fascinating? I mean, more people, more chances to won, you know." Goku said smiling.

"I should have known no one normal will come here." Bulma sighed, then looked at Yamcha. "You know you won't get away with what you did."

Yamcha gulped, but as he was about to protest, the Z Fighters looked as if they had seen a ghost. Even Goku stopped eating,

"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Power! A huge one too! It's coming fast toward Earth." Piccolo said with a frown.

"Bulma, you and the Hellcat stay here, and keep the cats and the young girl. We are going to check the source of that power,. though I think it is quite familiar to me," Vegeta murmured the last sentence. Bulma didn't say anything; she knew if Vegeta called her by her real name he meant business.

"I want to go too. I can fight you know." Masako protested.

"OK. But make sure to be useful." Vegeta said ready to blast off to the sky.

"Wait! Let me call someone to aid us. She is also powerful like us. Just give me a minute, please!" Miako said then closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts. After one minute she reopened her eyes. "Uzaki will join us as fast as she can. We can go now."

" Let's go then." Goku said. They all took off.

8888888888

They landed and then some other girl landed in front of them and walked over to them. She had blood-red hair and eyes of the same color. She was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.

"I told you I would meet you as fast as I could," the girl smirked.

Miako ran to her. "I knew you could do it!" Miako hugged her and then faced the others. "Guys! This is Uzaki, my friend I told you about. She has the power of fire if you wanted to know."

"Hi." Uzaki bowed.

Goku stepped over. "Hi, I am son Goku, and these are my sons Gohan and Goten..." Goku pointed toward each one, "...That is Vegeta over there, and there is Tien, Chiauzo, Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo and there is Trunks over there; he is Vegetas son."

"Trunks? He looks almost exactly like his father." Uzaki said in awe.

Suddenly, some capsule landed in front of them, and a teenager jumped out of it. "Oh, Trunks! It's nice to see you again," Goku said, welcoming Mirai Trunks.

"Hi, Goku, guys. Hello father." Vegeta only nodded to him. Mirai knew this was his father's way to say 'Hi' or 'Hello' to anyone.

"Trunks? How could two sons have the same name?" Uzaki gawked. Miako and Masako didn't understand what was happening so they preferred the silence. Piccolo answered Uzaki's question.

"He and the other Trunks are one; the older Trunks is from the future," Piccolo explained.

"I think I can get used to that. Oh my god!" Uzaki sighed.

"Boy? What brought you here?" Vegeta asked deadly serious.

Mirai Trunks looked at him, "The same reason you are here; I was wandering around, and then I felt it. And here I am." Mirai Trunks shrugged.

Just then they all felt the power approaching them, and they saw a space ship landing nearby. Vegeta's eyes widened, "It's… it's…it's Frieza's spaceship!"

The Z Fighters all turned to him, Tien asking, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"How couldn't I? I spent most of my life abroad it! I coouldn't forget that hell even if I tried!" Vegeta said, pure panic on his face; it was rare to see that kind of emotion on him, and that meant they were in real danger. Some of them still remembered Frieza, and now he was back with greater power.

The dust cleared, and the door to the ship opened. A white figure stepped out, causing all the Z Fighters to assume their fighting stances, ready for the big battle against the tyrant, who caused many people's miseryand death. Frieza looked at them, amused. "I see you came to say 'hello'! How nice of you!"

"What do you want Frieza? Why did you come back?" Goku screamed.

"Didn't you learned your lesson the last time?" Vegeta agreed with him. Frieza looked at them innocently.

"But, _Goku_! I only came here to find my pet! Can't I do that?" Frieza said, "the Kais said I was good enough to have another chance, so they told me if I came here and you gave me your permission, then I could come back to look for my pet!"

"Uh! Is that so? Well…" Goku started to reply, but Vegeta cut him off.

"Kakarrot! Don't listen to him. He is lying!"

Goku looked at him oddly. "Why, Vegeta? It's only a pet."

"But, I am..." Vegeta tried to protest, but Goku turned to Frieza.

"Well, OK. You can have your pet to look for." Vegeta's eyes widened and Frieza smirked.

Then, Frieza jumped straight to Vegeta landing on top of him. Goku was shocked. "What do you think you're doing? You came for your pet, not for Vegeta!"

Frieza laughed hard. "Stupid monkey! Stupid, stupid monkey! Vegeta _is_ my pet."

Vegeta couldn't move; Frieza was holding him tightly to the ground by his shoulders and legs. "Why, Kakarrot? Why won't you listen to me for once in your life?"

The statement struck hard in Goku's mind like a slap, but then he came to his senses. "Leave Vegeta alone!"

Frieza turned to him smirking. "Why? You said yourself I can have my pet back, didn't you?"

By this time, Piccolo had had enough. "If you really care that much for him, then you should have treated him better than you did before."

"I didn't have a choice, did I?" Frieza said.

"Get off me, you freak!" Vegeta screamed at Frieza, attempting to free himself.

Mirai Trunks decided to step in to save his father. "You heard him. Leave him alone!"

"I came all this way to have my pet back and I won't give up so easily," Frieza said seriously.

"Why?" Krillen screamed angrily.

"Because I love him!" Frieza yelled, and everyone, including Vegeta, went silence.

"Now that is a laugh! If you really love him, why did you kill him on Namik?" Goku yelled after regaining his senses. Frieza looked at him madly.

"Because I didn't want him to mate with you and bare your child!"

Now every one went deadly silence; the last sentence sinking into their minds. "What… what are you talking about? What do you mean?" Goku couldn't understand the meaning of this.

Frieza smirked and pulled Vegeta up by the waist, "Oh, I see. So Vegeta didn't tell you his little secret!" Then he looked down at Vegeta. "I am impressed, prince! I know it's very hard to ignore or avoid your…needs. Am I wrong?" Vegeta's face drooped and he closed his eyes.

Piccolo wanted to know what was going on. "Vegeta? What is he talking about? Can you really bear children?" Vegeta didn't answer.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's eyes snapped open and looked toward the voice; it was Goku! "Is it… true? Tell me." Vegeta's eyes closed again.

"Yes. It's true," he merely whispered.

"Why?" Goku asked in shock, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Tien joined in, "I thought you were proud of your saiyan customs and nature! Don't you think it is an important thing to know?"

"IT IS NO USE! It is no use at all!" Vegeta felt like crying. "Do you know why I didn't tell you this? You want to know? FINE! Then so be it!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes shining with fresh tears. The Z Fighters prepared themselves for the explanation.

"Saiyans, as everyone knows, were powerful. There was lack of females because males were more important than females for fighting. So their bodies changed and there is one kind of male saiyan that can bear children to protect us from the lack of babies. They were called 'khas', and another kind is able as well: they are… the... royalty." Vegeta swallowed hard. "My father was my mother. My real father was killed in a fight. If you care to know, saiyan royalty can't stand or avoid their desires. It's too hard. I couldn't stand it either, especially with Kakarrot around. That's why I hated him. After overpowering me, of course. I avoided him as much as I could without gaining suspicion. The desire of having your own child takes control of a royal saiyan, and if he didn't have it he may go insane. I didn't tell you because when I came here, Kakarrot's already been married. Nappa and radidtz also were 'khas', so there wasn't a chance. After that I got Bulma. It was no use; and Kakarrot and I are the last of our kind, the saiyans. And when I die… this whole case will end. So I told myself, why talk about it when there is no use?" Vegeta finished. The Z Fighters were speechless. They didn't know what to say.

Goku was the first to break the silence. "And what do you want him for?" he asked Frieza.

"I want him to have what he wanted for so long, a child, my child." Frieza smirked.

"WHAT?" they all screamed in union.

"I know you are not new for dominance, Vegeta, but I know for sure you are still virgin to submit to me."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! EVEN IF I WANT A CHILD BADLY I DON'T WANT IT TO BE YOURS!" Vegeta tried to struggle, but Frieza put two fingers to the side of his head and they started to glow.

"We don't want you to waste your voice like that, now do we? I want it to be loud while you are beneath me writhing and screaming your pleasure out."

Vegeta tried to break free but he felt dizzy. "I would have done this before if I had known about it, but when I did you were already on Earth, and then you know what happened. So goodnight for now, Prince." With that said Vegeta's eyes closed as he slipped out of the world of consciousness. Frieza held him in his arms and turned to go back inside the ship. Suddenly, he felt something attack him. Goku, Piccolo, and Mirai Trunks had jumped to attack Frieza but he only looked at them and a powerful force made them freeze in their places. "Just to let you know, you can't defeat me." And with that he stepped inside his ship, closed the door, and he was off.

The Z Fighters couldn't believe what had just happened, and how helpless they were to help Vegeta. Goku fell to his knees crying, "It's my fault! My fault! Vegeta was right. If I had listened to him this wouldn't have happened." His tears danced slowly down his cheeks.

END CHAPTER ONE.

Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER TWO

Frieza stepped inside his ship, Vegeta in his arms; Frieza had put him in a deep sleep. The tyrant looked down at the unconscious saiyan with an unreadable expression. He kept walking and met with two other men.

"Sire?"

"We've done it. Zarbon, take care of him. Dodoria, go with him. I have important thing to do now." Frieza turned his back to them.

"Sire? Are you sure? I mean, you didn't…" Zarbon tried to say but Frieza cut him off.

"Are you questioning me, Zarbon?" Frieza looked at him over his shoulder.

"No, no, sire. I was just…"

"Just do what I told you." And with that he was off.

Zarbon and Dodoreia entered a large room that had been made specially for Vegeta and placed him on the king-sized bed inside. The covers were made of soft cotton and silk.

"I can't believe Master Frieza. Why would he want Vegeta to stay here in _this_ room now when he made him stay in the worst one before, Zarbon?"

"Maybe he found out something we don't know about, or perhaps the time he spent in Hell really changed him. I really don't know ether," Zarbon replied, removing Vegeta's shoes, gloves and shirt, leaving him with his pants only, and then covering him with the comforter. '_I don't have a good feeling about this, though_' Zarbon thought as he and Dodoria walked out of the room, but before they got too far, Zarbon remembered something. He went back and pulled out something like a perfume and put it on the nightstand beside Vegeta and then walked out the room again.

8888888888

The Z Fighters went back to Capsule Corp. They all sat in the living room, not knowing what to do. They told Bulma that Vegeta had been kidnapped by Frieza and that he wanted to rape him; her reaction had been to pass out.

Piccolo wanted to know what was happening to Vegeta now, but he, like the others, couldn't do a thing. "I can do that, Piccolo," Masako said without any warning. They all turned to her, not understanding.

"You read my mind?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. I can do that to anyone. I can make a link between me and another, or two people."

Hope filled their faces. "Can you make a link with Vegeta, please?" Goku asked, finally talking.

Masako looked up at him, "Sure. I will try my best." Masako then closed her eyes and tried to reach Vegeta. After one minute she opened her eyes. "I can't find him. He must be still unconscious." Disappointed, every one sighed, but Trunks spoke up, making them all look at him.

"Father may be unconscious now, but he will wake up sometime soon, right?"

"You are right, kid. All we need to do is to wait and try again." Mirai Trunks said to chibi Trunks.

8888888888

Frieza was standing in the middle of a room. It was empty except for one thing. It looked like a table, but it was made of glass, and there was an orb on top of it. The orb seemed to be crystal or diamond and it was covered with ki to protect it. Frieza was gazing at it, remembering the time he found it.

Frieza was in Hell at the time. He had been sitting on a cliff staring at nothing when he had seen something shinning in the distance. He had walked to it and picked it up; the strange orb shined as he touched it, but he felt power going through him. He dropped it instantly and he was stunned when he felt that the power was still there in him. Frieza realized the power of this orb and decided that he would make it useful. And after the kais told him that he would be given another chance, and that his power would return to him if Goku agreed to it, he planned his trick to get Vegeta back to him, and it had worked.

Frieza came out of his thoughts, remembering Vegeta. He couldn't wait to be with his prince.

8888888888

Vegeta opened his eyes wearily; he felt strange, but he couldn't understand why. He sat up, noticing for the first time that he was not in his room, not even any place he knew. Panic was enveloping him as he remembered what had happened, _Frieza._

"Well, I see our prince is awake now, isn't he?"

Shivers ran down Vegeta's spine as he recognized the owner of the voice. "Wha… what do you want?" Vegeta asked, not knowing what to say.

Vegeta heard a chuckle, then Frieza himself appeared in front of him. "I thought you would thank me for growing your tail back, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around, indeed finding his tail there. '_So, is this what the strange feelings were?_' "Why?"

"Yeah, right to the point. That's what I like in you." Frieza laughed a little, "I wanted you to owe me and repay me, if you understand what I mean."

Vegeta swallowed nervously; he knew Frieza was now stronger than himself. "And that would be?"

"Oh, I am sure you know what I mean. You!" And with that, Frieza jumped on Vegeta, ripping his pants off and attacking his tail, stroking the fur. Vegeta gasped at the sadden pleasure that surged through him, and he tried to fight it even though he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it.

8888888888

"I got it! There is a signal!" Masako exclaimed startling the others.

Goku was by her side within a second. "Is it him? Is it Vegeta?"

"Yes. Wait, I'll open the link to all of you." And within a moment the link was open to all of them. Masako tried to speak to Vegeta, "Vegeta! Can you hear me? Answer me if you can."

They waited, but felt that Vegeta was unstable; something like panic and fear mixed with pleasure and struggles.

"What is going on? Why isn't he responding?" Goku was at the edge. He had the feeling that Vegeta was in trouble. Suddenly, they all heard a scream through the link; it was indeed Vegeta's.

"NO! Frieza must be raping him now! We have to do something!" Goku screamed in panic. No one said anything; they couldn't do a thing to stop it. Goku fell to his knees again, crying in helplessness.

8888888888

Vegeta was on his hands and knees; he had tried to get off the bed and away from Frieza, but Frieza had his tail in his grasp, causing Vegeta to scream.

"Now, now, Vegeta. You don't want to have it rough and hard, do you?" Frieza said chuckling, moving closer to Vegeta.

"NO! Please don't!" Vegeta pleaded, scared to death. Frieza heard none of it. He jumped on top of Vegeta, pinning Vegeta down by his shoulders to stop any struggles he might try.

"You look good like this, prince!" Frieza said nuzzling Vegeta's face.

Vegeta tried to struggle one more time. "Please don't do this! Stop it, please!"

Frieza was now getting annoyed. "I hate to do this, but if you don't shut up I will make sure that you won't be able to talk ever again."

Normally, Vegeta wouldn't have taken any threat, but he knew that Frieza could do it one way or another; so, he tried his best to stay quite.

"That's much better. I see you learn fast." Frieza then resumed his nuzzlings on Vegeta's face and neck. Vegeta was trying his hardest not to cry, though his eyes were shining with fresh tears. Frieza's mouth went lower to Vegeta's chest and began roaming all the way. Then when his mouth met a nipple he lapped at it before taking it in and suck on it hard, making Vegeta gasp. Frieza then went back to Vegeta's face and kissed him passionately while massaging his body.

Vegeta was drowning in the feeling Frieza was giving him. He had dreamt of someone giving him this pleasure, and now, having it he found it hard to resist the urge to stop it.

Frieza was still kissing Vegeta when he noticed that Vegeta had closed his eyes and had started kissing back. Frieza smirked against his mouth. _'Vegeta is enjoying this, if I pleasured him now, he may stand it when I come_...' He then slicked his tongue in Vegeta's mouth and was surprised when he was met with another tongue welcoming his and 'playing' with, and Vegeta moaned with need. Frieza's hands were going lower and lower on Vegeta's body until they were on his hips, stroking them.

Just then, Vegeta realized what he was doing and pushed his face to the side, breaking the kiss. Frieza understood it and began stroking the fur on Vegeta's tail with one hand, feeling Vegeta go limp under him. When Frieza made sure that Vegeta wouldn't struggle. He slowly started spreading Vegeta's legs. Vegeta noticed and tried to resist to no avail. So, he just closed his eyes, preparing himself for what would come, _Kakarrot, help me! Save me_… And with that, he felt Frieza sliding one finger slowly in him, and slowly moving inside of him. The feeling was strange to Vegeta, but slowly he adjusted to the it. Frieza noticing this and added another finger and the movements were slow and calm so that Vegeta wouldn't panic or be hurt.

Vegeta was trying to stay calm and accept reality, when suddenly he felt the fingers hit something deep within him, and he cried out. Frieza realized that he had hit his prostrate, so he directed his movement there, hearing Vegeta's pleasured cries. Frieza by now was so hard and Vegeta's cries weren't helping. He removed his fingers, hearing Vegeta crying out his disappointment and he smirked. Vegeta saw that Frieza was positioning himself over him and was nudging his entrance with his cock, and he closed his eyes. Frieza entered Vegeta slowly with a moan. Vegeta was so tight and warm it was perfect, and when he was fully deep within Vegeta he stopped, waiting for him to adjust his girth. Vegeta let out a shuddering sigh as Frieza seethed himself in. he couldn't understand the pleasure of being this filled, not to speak about moving. Frieza watched Vegeta's flash, pleasure filled face for the sign to continue, then he heard Vegeta moaning with need, that was his sign. Frieza then started pulling out of Vegeta hearing a moan coming out of Vegeta, and he captured his lips with his own, kissing with passion, Vegeta kissing back. Frieza thrust into him hearing a moan filled with pleasure and he began thrusting repeatedly, seeing vegeta moaning and writhing beneath him. Frieza moved his hand taking Vegeta's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sudden sensation and he gasped, his cock dripping with precom. Vegeta then felt Frieza's thrusts hit that sweet spot again and he cried out, wrapping his arms around Frieza's back, hiding his face in his neck moaning and groaning with pleasure that was building and increasing inside of him. Frieza felt his climax nearing too, he had to slow down for Vegeta to come first; if he came first Vegeta may get hurt. Vegeta's eyes were closed tightly, he wrapped his legs around Frieza's waist subconsciously, drawing him yet further, the pleasure was increasing fast, his cock was dripping more, and then it hit. Vegeta screamed loudly his unbelievable pleasure, his muscle tightening and his seed spilling over Frieza's hand. Frieza gritted his teeth, Vegeta was so tight he wanted to just scream and come. Frieza kept thrusting until he was sure that Vegeta was ready for him, and then he came. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sudden feeling causing him to scream loudly and coming again, the feelings were pleasuring but so painful, _too painful_. He panted heavily, eyes filled with tears, this was too much, he couldn't stand it, couldn't handle it, _I cant…too painful, Kakarrot… save me…_,and with that he passed out.

Frieza looked down at Vegeta. He was glad Vegeta had survived this; any normal person probably would have died. Frieza then pressed on his scouter and Zarbon came to the room. Zarbon was shocked at what he saw. Vegeta was unconscious, his lower body covered with blood. Frieza got up and covered Vegeta with the blanket and went to Zarbon. "I want you to go to the town and bring some food for him when he wakes up. Now go."

"Yes, Master Frieza!" Zarbon ran out of the room and out of the ship to the city. Frieza had made the ship invisible to the Earthlings. Zarbon was flying fast; he was angry. _I can't believe this. How could he do such a thin? This is disgusting! I have to help Vegeta one way or another._ Then, a plan formed in his mind. Zarbon smirked and went off to work on it.

8888888888

Goku and the others had heard Vegeta pleading for Goku to save him and then the link had been cut again. Goku was crying brokenly when he and the Z Fighters felt a ki coming to them. They looked in time to see Zarbon landing. They all took their fighting stances, preparing for the battle when…

"Drop your ki low, quickly, if you want Vegeta back."

END CHAPTER TWO

My thanks are for talea for helping me in this, I owe her. 'thank you talea'

Like it or not? If you have some suggestions please tell me, I really don't know how to end this.--;;

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER THREE

"Drop your ki low, quickly, if you want Vegeta back."

The Z Fighters were puzzled at what Zarbon had said, but they did none the less.

"You better be not trying to trick us, Zarbon!" Goku shouted at Zarbon. Zarbon looked at him not fazed by the shouting, "I am not. I saw what Frieza did to Vegeta, and I should say it was horrible. and I am intending on helping him."

Goku then dropped his ki low; he had trusted Zarbon. The others did the same as Goku. "I have a plan to save him. But first, I need some food to when I return to the ship. It's for Vegeta.". Goku nodded, "You will have it." And he handed him a capsule.

"You care for Vegeta, don't you? Why?" Piccolo asked, his eyes softened. Zarbon looked at the floor thinking then looking up at them again, "I cared for him since he was a mere child. He had been through too much I cant believe he survived." Zarbon turned his gaze to Piccolo, "I didn't show it, though. Under Frieza's , you are not allowed to show emotions, and if you cared for someone he would be killed. As a child Vegeta was like a son to me, I couldn't let them kill him… so I had to be rough with him. He never knew this." Zarbon dropped his gaze to the floor again.

"What about on namek? When you and Vegeta fought." Krellin asked suspiciously. Zarbon smiled softly, "On namek. Vegeta has changed a lot. He became power thirsty. Frieza changed him completely through the years he spent with him. I really miss his soft smile he gave me when he first met me. It was innocent."

"So Vegeta smiled in his life after all! I thought he never did." Yumcha commented. The others gave him a look that said 'will you shut up?'

Goku then turned to Zarbon, "What is your plan?" "right, wait" Zarbon pulled something out of his armor, "I only have two. My plan is to take two of you to the ship, and it better to be the strongest, they will have to put this on their wrists; it will make their kis unnoticeable at all, and I will help you sneak inside the ship to Vegeta's room. But after that I am not responsible of what happens to you. Just take him and sneak out quickly."

"Fair enough. Piccolo and I will go, we are the strongest." Goku said seriously, stepping beside Piccolo.

"Fine with me. Now, follow me." And he flew off, Goku and Piccolo following.

8888888888

Vegeta opened his eyes feeling an agonizing pain in his lower body, he had to fight the tears treating to spell any time soon; the pain was too much to bear. He heard the door open and close again and a soft footsteps coming toward him. He closed his eyes pretending to appear asleep; he knew it was Frieza.

---

Frieza walked toward Vegeta seeing him asleep. He moved his hand and touched his face and hair. Frieza looked at him softly then removed his hand back. Looking at the covers, which were covered with blood, he frowned and walked out the room.

---

Vegeta reopened his eyes as soon as he made sure that Frieza wont come back anytime soon. He thought about what happened earlier between him and Frieza, he was disgusted with himself, _he took me… Frieza took me. He pleasured me… and I enjoyed it. How low have I stooped to?... I hate my self… why cant I control my instincts? Raddetz. You were always there for me. I need you now, Raddetz._

Vegeta thought sadly as pulled himself into a small ball and started crying silently.

8888888888

Zarbon, Goku and Piccolo landed on the ship. It had been half an hour flight, but they made it alright.

Zarbon stepped inside, "OK, follow me but don't make a noise.". Goku and Piccolo nodded and followed him.

They walked through some curved halls for some time until Zarbon stopped on a door of some room, "this is Vegeta's room. He should be still here. I will leave you now, I did what I can to help you all."

"Thanks a lot, Zarbon. I don't know what we were to do without you." Goku said smiling. Zarbon turned to him, "Think nothing of it. Good luck." And with that he walked away.

Goku and Piccolo turned to the door and opened it quietly, they were surprised at how beautiful the room looked, but shrugged it off; they have important thing to do and it cant wait.

Goku felt something strange in him, and then he felt his tail growing back. He looked oddly at Piccolo but said nothing.

They turned toward the bed and noticed that someone was under the covers curling like a ball. They walked closer and were shocked at what they saw, (Vegeta was giving them his back so he didn't notice them), Vegeta was crying and shivering uncontrollably, and his covers were covered with blood.

Goku had to control himself or he will lose it and go straight to Frieza to kill him for what he had done, however, he moved closer and reached Vegeta's face with his hand. Vegeta instantly tensed up and whimpered as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Goku felt sorry for him and only could imagine what Frieza did to leave the prince like this, "It's OK, Vegeta. It's me, Goku."

Vegeta upon hearing this opened his eyes and tried to move but he couldn't; because of the pain in his body, "Ka… kakarrot?" he crocked out not sure if it was really

Goku seeing Vegeta's failing attempt to move helped him to set, "Yes. It's me, Vegeta. Don't worry, I will get you out of here."

Vegeta clanged to Goku's gi as he cried brokenly, "Kakarrot! Take me out of here, please kakarrot. Frieza… he… he…"

"Shh. I know, Vegeta." Vegeta whimpered for awhile as Goku held him securely until he fell asleep.

Piccolo stepped beside Goku, "I never thought I would see the day seeing Vegeta like this." Piccolo looked at Vegeta's body, the covers fell to his hips signaling he was naked. Piccolo held his hand out and used his power to put some clothing on him.

"I want to kill Frieza by my own bare hands and rip his heart out. Let's get him out of here quickly before someone sees us." Goku held Vegeta in his arms and ITed to some where else.

8888888888

Frieza was walking circling him self; the evidence of Vegeta's pregnancy didn't show up, he was supposed to see it after only less than one hour. What went wrong? He had studied saiyans pregnancy very well, something was missing, but what it is? Suddenly it hit him, he didn't mark him as his. He was supposed to bit him on the base of his neck after claiming him!

How could he be this ignorant?

Frieza ran to Vegeta's room, he still had the time. He could mark him any time in less than six hours. If he didn't he would have to clime Vegeta again.

Frieza opened the door roughly, and was shocked when he didn't find Vegeta any where in the said room. Anger filled his feature; he knew exactly who took him.

And he was going to get him back.

8888888888

Goku and Piccolo with Vegeta still asleep appeared in front of the others. They were shocked because Vegeta was wearing the out fit Piccolo put him in, and that meant only one thing.

Chibi Trunks ran to Goku, "Is he going to be OK, Mr. Goku?" Goku smiled down at him tenderly, "I think so. I am not sure yet." Chibi Trunks hugged Vegeta tightly, not wanting to let go.

"He needs to rest. I will get him to bed." With that Goku walked away holding Vegeta close to him.

Bulma watched Goku walk away deep in thought.

Piccolo then turned to the others, "We should prepare; Frieza must found out Vegeta's disappearance and will come to take him back."

"Yeah, and I don't think he will be nice like before." They turned toward the voice and found it was Goku's. Goku walked to them, "And this time I will make sure he wont kidnap him again."

Goten and Chibi Trunks didn't want to be out of this, "We will help too. We will fuse and kick his ass to the next dimension." Mirai Trunks looked at them, "This time Frieza is stronger than ever. He is probably stronger even than Buu himself." Goten and Chibi Trunks gulped and looked disappointed, but Chibi Trunks frowned, "So what? I will not stand here watching that stupid lizard kidnap my father and torture him to death. I don't want my father to die again. I cant…" Chibi Trunks cried remembering when his father died during Majin Buu's battle. Gotten patted his back, "Calm down Trunks. Nothing wrong will happen to Mr. Vegeta. I promise." Goten tried to comfort his best friend.

After that every one trained with someone to be ready for Frieza. Gotten with Chibi Trunks, Tien and Chiaotzu with Yumcha, Piccolo with his clones, Goku with Mirai Trunks, Krellin with Masako, Miako with Uzaki.

They lasted like this for some time until they heard the boy's screams. They ran to them and where shocked when they saw Frieza with Goten as a hostage, Chibi Trunks wounded on the ground.

"let him go, Frieza!" Screamed the now mad as hell Goku. "Not before I get Vegeta, Monkey. If you want this boy alive, do as I told you." Goku and the others stayed silence.

"Leave the boy alone!" their eyes widened as they realized it was Vegeta who said that, and Frieza smirked. "No, Vegeta! Stay away from here!" Goku screamed at him, but Vegeta ignored it.

"I see you came here all by your self to me. Do you miss me already Vegeta?" Frieza chuckled, but Vegeta didn't give a damn to it, "Will you… will you leave the boy alone if I gave up to you?" Vegeta asked. Goku's eyes widened in horror, "NO, VEGETA. DON'T DO THIS!". "Well, of course I will. And don't worry I wont take you with me this time. Just come over here if you want this whole madness to end." Frieza smirked.

Goku and the Z Fighters shouting at Vegeta it was a trick, but Vegeta looked at Frieza, "I will come, but not before you release the boy first." "As you wish." With that Frieza let go of Goten who ran straight to Goku and hugged him tightly.

Vegeta then walked slowly to Frieza, and when he was only one foot from him Frieza held him and turned him so that his back was to him.

Vegeta closed his eyes realizing what Frieza was going to do, he had hoped that Frieza wont bit him or know about the whole marking thing, but it seemed he knew, to his luck.

The Z Fighters watched not knowing what was going on.

Frieza lapped at Vegeta's neck for a seconds before biting it roughly causing Vegeta to scream. Frieza's bite drew blood out and he drank it eagerly. When he finished Vegeta was hardly standing on his legs. Frieza then turned Vegeta around and motioned to him to do the same, Vegeta obeyed without a word complaining.

When their doing finished Frieza stepped back, "you can have him, but I will return when he is due." With that Frieza flew off leaving the Z Fighters in confusion.

Goku ran to Vegeta, who was giving them his back, "Are you OK, Vege…" Goku didn't complete what he was saying; Vegeta's eyes were glazed over and tears were running down his cheeks. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku tried again. Vegeta looked at him for a moment, "He… did it." And then he passed out falling in Goku's arms.

END CHAPTER THREE

Like it or not?

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER FOUR

Goku was setting on a chair beside Vegeta's bed, behind him was Piccolo standing, "eight days. It has been eight days and he didn't wake up yet." Goku said almost to himself. Piccolo looked at him, "What do you think Frieza did to him?" "I wish I know." Goku answered remembering the dreadful day.

"He… did it" Vegeta said and passed out falling in Goku's arms. Goku was shocked not knowing why Vegeta passed out, but he held him. Vegeta then started glowing, no one could see him and when the glowing faded they stared at Vegeta's now more shaped body than before, with bangs over his eyes. Goku's body was shaking, feeling anger increasing in him.

Goku took Vegeta back to his room and put him on his bed again when Vegeta mumbled some thing he didn't understand. It wasn't English or any language he knew, but he did hear Vegeta calling Raditz's name.

after that day they would stay with Vegeta looking if there is any changes in his condition. But nothing happened, except for the mumbles they didn't understand. And his calls for Raditz.

8888888888

The others were in the living room waiting for the news from Piccolo or Goku about Vegeta, even when they knew there were none.

Piccolo and Goku entered the room and everyone there looked at them expectedly but they shook their head nothing.

"Is it safe to say he is in a coma?" Mirai Trunks asked making all attentions turn to him, "I think so." Gohan answered him, "But when is he going to wake up, that I want to know."

"Raditz!" Goku said quietly, "May be he will know what is going on."

"but he is dead! We cant wish him back! He died long time ago!" Tien exclaimed. "and who knows if he can help us in this? Beside, he was EVIL!" chiaotzu agreed.

Goku sighed, "First, he _was_ evil, and this is _Vegeta_ we want to save, meaning, _his_ _prince_. He will do _anything_ for the prince. Two, yes, the dragon balls wont help us but I think king Yemma will."

"Yeah! He can help us! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chibi Trunks shouted happily. "Not so fast, young one. We are not going in group. Few of us will go only." Mirai Trunks said.

Uzaki then joined the conversation, "Let's see who's going. Every one want to go, raise your hands up!". Goku, Piccolo, Miako, Mirai and Chibi Trunks, Goten, Tien and Uzaki her self raised hands.

"well, I think we should be less… umm… Goten and Chibi Trunks and I will stay." Miako said. Goten upon hearing this screamed, "No! I want to go! I want to help Mr. Vegeta! He saved me you know!" "I want to go too." Chibi Trunks pouted.

"OK, OK. I will stay here then." Tien said not wanting to make this to go for too long.

" I am staying too then. But I really wanted to help him; he is so very cute." Uzaki said dreamily, face flashed.

Goku smiled, " that leaves me, Piccolo, Goten and the two Trunks. OK, hold on me, we are going." They held on to him and he raised two fingers to his head and they disappeared.

"I hope king Yemma agree to this." Tien whispered quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

8888888888

Goku and who was with him appeared in front of king Yemma's desk. "Son Goku? What are you doing here? You are not dead again, are you?" Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned, "No. don't worry about that. I came here for another reason and I hope you could help us."

"I will see what I can do. What is your problem this time? And make it quick; I have a lot of things to do you know." King Yemma said impatiently.

"umm… you see… we need Raditz." Goku said simply. King Yemma looked at him as if he said the most ridiculous joke, "What?" Chibi Trunks walked to him, "Please king Yemma. My father's life might depends on it. We need Raditz to help my father get better." Trunks almost had tears in his eyes.

"Well, if that so… I will see…" king Yemma looked at his book for few moments then looked back at them, "Raditz had done a lot of bad things, but…" they looked at him and gulped, "I will let him go with you." They all sighed in relief. "I will send him tomorrow with baba." Trunks jumped to Yemma and hugged him as tight as he could, "Thank you! Thank you very much, king Yemma!"

"Kid. I think you should release your hold on him. You are suffocating him." Mirai Trunks said to Chibi Trunks, "Oh! Sorry!" and he released him.

"Well, we are going. Hold on to me, guys. Thank you again king Yemma." Goku then disappeared with the others along.

8888888888

The next day the Z Fighters were waiting for Baba to come with Raditz. Goku had told them that King Yemma agreed on sending Raditz, so now they are waiting for them to come.

"where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Chibi Trunks waited impatiently. "don't worry, kid. They will be here any time soon." Mirai said feeling a headache forming.

Bulma came running in, "GOKU! Vegeta! He's… something's wrong with Vegeta!"

"WHAT?" Goku rose up and ran to Vegeta's room. Followed by his friends, worried sick.

They entered Vegeta's room to find to their shock that Vegeta was sleeping on his side, shivering and crying soundlessly, his tail moving without a rhythm, Goku had told them about their tails growing back, so that they weren't surprised by it

"What happened to him? Why is he crying?" Piccolo asked, confused.

"I…I don't know! I came here and found him like this!" Bulma said scared.

Goku went to Vegeta and cuddled him, trying to comfort him when he himself didn't know what was wrong with the prince, "God, Vegeta. Why don't you wake up and tell me what is wrong? May be I could help. Please, wake up. Please!" Goku cried.

"Well, Kakarrot. I see you finally came to you senses." A voice came from the door of the room, and they all turned toward it. To be shocked for the who knows times.

Raditz was leaning on the door frame, smirking.

END CHAPTER FOUR

Like it or not?

Please read and review.

Hey, I've got a surprise for you all in my next chapter. Want some hints? I will give you two:

the siayan language.

Some things about siayan mating.

There are more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER FIVE

"Well, Kakarrot. I see you finally came to you senses." A voice came from the door of the room, and they all turned toward it. To be shocked for the who knows times.

Raditz was leaning on the door frame, smirking.

"Raditz! When did you come?" Piccolo asked.

Raditz ignored him and walked to the prince. Goku moved out of the way allowing Raditz to get a closer look at Vegeta, "Do you know what is wrong with him?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding me? I am his Khas. Of course I know!" Raditz raised an eyebrow, "He is pregnant. Cant you see the bite mark?"

"Pregnant!" they all said in union. Then they remembered that Frieza had raped him and then bit him.

"The bite mark?" Goku asked confused.

"Kakarrot. I know you are stupid and don't remember being saiyan, but this is ridicules. Didn't prince Vegeta tell you any thing about saiyan mating? Then how did you get him pregnant?" Raditz asked smirking.

The Z Fighter's eyes bagged opened at this. Goku then screamed, "NO! NO, IT WASN'T ME!"

"Wasn't you?" Raditz was confused; if it wasn't Kakarrot, then who?

"It's a long story, but to make it short it was…" Goku hesitated wondering how to tell him. "Who was it. Kakarrot?" Raditz was growing impatient.

"it was Frieza." Yamcha decided to tell Raditz.

Raditz looked at Yamcha hard, searching for any kind of clue to prove him wrong, there was none.

"If you are kidding, don't mess with me. If you are not, wait for me to finish my job with him and then tell me what happened." Raditz then turned to Vegeta again.

"What are you going to do?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Watch and shut up, Brat!" Raditz told him not looking at him.

Raditz put his hands on Vegeta's bare chest, he then moved them slowly up to his face massaging all the way up. Raditz cupped his cheeks in his hands and murmured something, while moving his tile wrapping it around Vegeta's arm, "Estaiqeth, ameare. Han al-waqt lennuhode."

The Z Fighters didn't understand a thing, but they assumed it was the siayan language. However, they where amazed not because of the language, but because Vegeta's eyes opened. Vegeta had woken up!

"Yo-" Goku was about to say some thing but Piccolo wisely closed his mouth; knowing it wasn't over yet.

Vegeta was looking at Raditz while Raditz looked back at him, "Matha toreede?" Raditz asked. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, " oreede an a-eshe besalam."

Raditz smiled sadly, and kissed his forehead, "Hasanan. Nam al-an, Vegeta."

Vegeta closed his eyes one more time an fell asleep again. Raditz walked out of the room pushing the Z Fighters out with him, "Out! He needs to rest."

8888888888

When the Z Fighters went to the living room again with Raditz and sat down they all eyed him.

"that was your native language, right? What happened between you two?" Tien asked.

Raditz crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, it is. What happened between me and the prince is not of your concern.". "Raditz, pleas tell us what happened there. We were all worried about him. we need to know." Goku begged him.

"not a chance, Brother." Raditz then found him self on the floor, Chibi Trunks on him, "tell us now! I want to know what happened to my father!" Chibi Trunks shouted at him.

Raditz's eyes widened, "your father! That changes everything. OK, I will tell you but… GET OFFA ME!" Chibi Trunks instantly was on his feet.

Raditz sat again, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He let out a soft sigh, "you all know prince Vegeta is royalty, and that means he can get pregnant, as well as the 'khas' saiyans, such as my self, aren't you?" they all nodded.

"good, then I wont have to explain that too. OK, first I will start with the royal saiyan nature. They are capable of giving birth as you all know. They grow normal like any other saiyan but with much greater power than the others. But as long as a royal saiyan hits puberty, their instincts starts to take over them. They would want to have a child of their own, and if they didn't they might go insane; it's like you are too exhausted and you want to sleep put you cant, unless you have the child of course." Raditz stopped allowing the information to sink in their minds.

they were all listening interested with the facts Raditz was telling them about.

"The royal saiyan would look for a dominant saiyan to mate with, and it doesn't matter what class the dominant saiyan is. Vegeta's father was a first class saiyan. I don't remember his name; I was young at the time. However, he was killed shortly after he and the king mated… I think his name was… Anwar? I really don't remember. The king mated again after that." Raditz rubbed his chin in thought.

"I was glad I wasn't there when the king was pregnant." Raditz's face was turning blue. "And why were you _glad_?" Yamcha asked.

The blue in Raditz's face deepened, "you would be the most unlucky saiyan if you met a pregnant royal. They do a lot of strange stuff and their mood changes all the time. We know something when that happens: Don't you ever, EVER annoy them."

"I am sure it's not that bad. I mean, its only some mood swings a pregnant have. It's normal, we women have it too. It never killed anyone." Bulma commented.

Raditz looked at her for a while then laughed hard, "you know nothing of royal pregnancy. You wish it was like yours, ningen! I heard king Vegeta would want to be left alone, no people, no noises, not even colors. We painted every thing with white. If he saw any thing he would destroy it. There is others, but I wont say it for your own good. The royal saiyans become so sensitive too." Raditz stopped for a while thinking of all the things he heard of about royal pregnancy.

Chichi had her thoughts for the last comment, "'sensitive'? I don't think so mister. Vegeta is defiantly the most insensitive we have ever met! Right guys?" several nods from most of them.

Raditz chuckled, "well, he doesn't need to show it. We saiyans can feel it, cant we, Kakarrot?", Goku put his hand behind his head, "Emm… I don't know. He doesn't show anything but anger and amusement, so I think he could be…" "WHAT? YOU DON'T FEEL IT?" Raditz screamed at him, standing on his feet.

"No. how could I?" Goku was startled by the screaming.

"You stupid! No wonder I felt depression in him! How wouldn't he if the last saiyan around him doesn't act as a saiyan? Grrr… Kakarrot, every saiyan can feel the royal's emotions!" Raditz face turned red with anger, "Try to feel it." He ordered.

Goku wasn't sure but he obeyed, closing his eyes and focusing on Vegeta. "So?" Raditz asked impatiently. Goku looked up at him shamefully, "I… I felt it. I think I never tried to do it before."

"Raditz, this out of topic." Gohan interrupted, "Can you tell us about saiyan…err…mating?"

"OK!" Raditz inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down and then sat again, "Saiyan mating was something we loved; it was just so exciting and so intense. It should be between a dominant saiyan and a submissive one. The dominant should hunt an animal, it is better when it's bigger, and then offer it to the submissive. If the other took it and ate it then that means he had accepted mating with him. The submissive after finishing eating fly's away and the hunt begins."

"The hunt begins?" Uzaki asked. Raditz nodded, "Yes. The dominant saiyan hunt down the submissive saiyan and they begin fighting, the dominant should prove himself to 'his to be mate' and that he is strong and worthy. When the dominant wins, he bit the submissive on the neck to mark him as his, and the other do the same, and you know what happen next, I think, it's the same. But without the bite the submissive saiyan cant get pregnant."

The Z Fighters felt sorry for Vegeta, that Frieza had bitten him.

"and it's the same with royalty?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yes. Mostly, but when a royalty is bitten he will fell asleep until his Khas comes and wake him up, then he asks him what he wants, after that the royal rests for a while. otherwise he wont wake up until the birth. It is a good thing you brought me back. Their body and voice change too."

"his 'Khas'? you mentioned you were Vegeta's Khas before. What do you mean?" Piccolo was confused.

Raditz smirked, "There is a Khas for every royal saiyan. Nappa was the king's Khas and I am Vegeta's. when a royal saiyan is born he appears in the arms of one Khas only, that Khas becomes his Khas forever, and you know for what; I told you."

Miako joined the conversation, rubbing her cat's head, "What about the birth? How does the baby get out? Surely not the same way it got in." Miako blushed.

Raditz blushed too, "of course not! Here!" he pointed toward the area under his navel, "in this area. When the saiyan is pregnant, a line will appear here, and it just becomes more noticeable. When it is time to give birth, it opens for the baby to come out.". "And it's the same for a royalty too?" Bulma asked interested.

Raditz frowned, "We don't know!". They all were confused by the answer, "you don't know?"

Raditz nodded, "we don't know. No one ever saw a royal giving birth in saiyan history. Ever. And they wouldn't say ether. they just disappear shortly before the birth, as long as they start feeling it. No one can find them. The baby then just appear in the Khas's arms as I told you. The mother would stay disappeared still for a few more days, he only appears for a few whiles to feed the child. After a few days he would be back to normal and wont say what happened or where did he go."

The Z Fighters were surprised at the new information, they also were amazed at how life was on Vegeta-sei, it sure was fascinating and intense.

"I think it's your turn to tell me what happened to prince Vegeta."

"Oh, yes"

And so they told Raditz what happened after he died before to when he came back now, with all the details, and the incident with Frieza.

"I cant believe Zarbon helped you." Raditz was stunned. "Why? He felt it was wrong and helped us!" Goku said.

Raditz shook his head, "No. it's not that."

"Then what?" Piccolo asked feeling something behind this.

"You know that Vegeta has been handed over to Frieza?"

"Yes. We know that." Krillen said remembering when Frieza told them about it.

"well, I don't think you know what happened _exactly_. King Vegeta wasn't treating his son very good. Since the prince was two years old only, the king prevented him from talking or playing with the other children. He made him train all the time and if he complained about it he punished him, Hard. I couldn't do anything to make it easier for the prince. Prince Vegeta then stayed away from the other children, he didn't want to be the reason for them being killed; every time he would meet a child and talk or play with, the king would kill the child and punish the prince. It was so sad. And in his third birthday, king Vegeta took him to the forest and left him there alone for a week; he wanted the prince to become stronger by fighting the dangerous animal there by him self. And as it wasn't enough, the king sold him to Frieza, to protect the planet, put Frieza kidnapped the prince and didn't 'pay' the money. That was why the king revolted. You know what happened after that."

"But that doest do any thing with Zarbon!" Chibi Trunks said.

"Zarbon was the first alien the prince trusted. However, Zarbon was the one who kidnapped him."

"WHAT?" they screamed in union.

"As you heard me. That is why Vegeta hates him so much, and why he wouldn't trust anyone after that. And that is why I cant believe he helped you in saving the prince!"

"well, I see why now. Vegeta says he don't trust me too and he hates me. He don't stop calling me 'third class baka' and things!" Goku said grinning like an idiot.

"HE DOES? Kakarrot, you should be proud! That means he loves you! A royalty would insult the one he cant have as a mate for some reason or another!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Huh? He loves me?" Goku shouted, and the other were stunned at this.

"Great Raditz. I would loved it if you kept it for you self!" a strange voice said.

The Z Fighters turned wondering who the owner of it was…

"Vegeta!"

END CHAPTER FIVE

Like it or not?

Please read and review.

Hey, the voice is some what like Ricky Martin's, coz I am going to use some of his songs.

This is the translation for what happened between Raditz and Vegeta:

Raditz put his hands on Vegeta's bare chest, he then moved them slowly up to his face massaging all the way up. Raditz cupped his cheeks in his hands and murmured something, while moving his tile wrapping it around Vegeta's arm, "Wake up, pince. It's time to get up."

Vegeta was looking at Raditz while Raditz looked back at him, "What do you want?" Raditz asked. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, " I want to live peacefully."

Raditz smiled sadly, and kissed his forehead, "All right. Sleep now, Vegeta."

Can you guess what language I used for the saiyans?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER SIX

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked to them and approached Raditz, "Long time no see, Raditz."

Raditz bowed to him, "What do you wanted me to do? I was in hell, thanks to my brother."

Vegeta smiled and looked at Goku for a moment then he turned to Chibi Trunks, "Haven't you miss me, boy?" Chibi Trunks couldn't believe it and ran to his father hugging him tightly, "Oh, dad! Of course I missed you! A lot!" Vegeta hugged him back, "I missed you too."

Vegeta then sat on the couch Chibi Trunks still in his arms.

'_the pregnancy affects him. The pregnancy affects him!_' this thought ran through their minds, they were all surprised that Vegeta had just hugged his son in front of them.

"Ah.. Vegeta? How long are you going to be pregnant?" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta's smile disappeared and Raditz looked at him concerned, he then tried to change the subject, "Why don't you…" "I dint know exactly how long would it last." Vegeta cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked, confused.

Vegeta let out a sigh, "saiyan pregnancy lasts for six months. For the ice-jin it is four months. But a saiyan pregnant with an ice-jin child… I really don't know."

"I think it would be five months. Wow, I can't imagine you as a mother!" Uzaki laughed, receiving some other laughter.

"if I survived." Vegeta said quietly. The others stopped laughing not understanding, "what?" Chiautzu asked.

Vegeta stayed silence looking at his stomach sadly. Raditz seeing this explained, "You see, Frieza tried to impregnate a lot of people in his ship, but most of them couldn't survive his comes… who did survive it, didn't make it in the birth. They all died, and so did the babies. Frieza didn't try us, thanks god for that, but now…" He couldn't complete.

The others stayed silence, they all looked at Yamcha evilly for bringing the subject. That means Vegeta still in danger, all they can do is hoping he would survive the birth.

" So Vegeta, you reached your goal now, huh?" Raditz tried to change the subject again. Vegeta looked at him and smiled, "yeah, took me so many years to do it. But I did it now." Suddenly he glared at Goku while standing up, "But some stupid Bakarrot came and did it first without even trying or training HIS WHOLE LIFE FOR ONE THING AND THE ONLY ONE THING I LIVED FOR! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU REACHED THE NEXT LEVELS BEFORE ME, YOU THIRD CLASS CLOWN! I HATE YOU!"

the Z Fighters gulped scared for their lives from a pregnant royal saiyan.

"Yup. He definitely loves you, Kakarrot!" Raditz said crossing his arms and smirking, making the others to fell flat on the floor.

After a while things calmed down and the Z Fighters were talking and laughing. Raditz turned to Vegeta, who was sipping his tea, "Ah, prince Vegeta? Do you mind singing with me like the old days?"

"it's alright, Raditz. Call me by my name only." Vegeta finished his drink and put it on the table. he then smiled, "I think it wouldn't be a bad idea, but what about them? They may be don't want me to."

"Oh, don't worry Vegeta. We don't mind at all. Beside we didn't know you could sing too. Right guys?" Goku said.

"Yeah!" the others but Bulma shouted, they really wanted Vegeta to sing.

Vegeta blushed, "ok, then.". "hey. We need a microphone and that stuff, you know!" Raditz exclaimed. Chibi Trunks stood, "I have it!" he shouted and ran to his room to get what they needed, only to come back after five minutes with it, "got it! Here you go!"

They put every thing in place and got ready.

Raditz stood with a microphone in hand and throwing the other to Vegeta, "Come on, Vegeta.". Vegeta stood, blushing to no end. "Shy?" Chichi said trying to get him over his shyness, _I never saw him blushing before, he is better like this._

"You start, Raditz. It was your idea after all."

"Of course, Vegeta. What song do you want?" Raditz was so excited. "I don't care. Put anything."

Raditz thought for a moment then smirked wickedly, "as you say, Vegeta. but it wouldn't be me who will sing with you." Vegeta turned to him confused, "Huh?"

"Kakarrot, come here. You are going to sing instead of me."

Goku's eyes went wide open, "What? Me? I cant!". "Just come here you baka and every thing will be all right." Raditz took Goku with him and talked to him for a while. The other including Vegeta were confused at what was all this about. Raditz then came back with a blushing Goku dragged behind him, "oh come on. You can do it!". "I…I …I …". "move"

Raditz made Goku stand on his place beside Vegeta, "don't panic. Just do as I told you."

"Ok. If you say so!"

"let's start then!" Raditz played the music.

(A/N: The song is for Ricky Martin. Be careful. I love this one!)

Goku:

Be careful with my heart  
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change  
Sometimes I go insane  
I played the fool and you'll agree  
I'll never be the same  
Without you here with me

Every one's eyes widened with shock. Vegeta blushed.

Goku and _Vegeta_:

_Cuidado_ (please careful) _con mi corazón  
Me siento algo desnuda  
Cuidado _(please careful) _con mi corazón  
Mi corazón  
_

_Vegeta_:

_Be careful with my heart  
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change  
Sometimes I go insane  
I played the fool and you'll agree  
I'll never be the same  
Without you here with me_

Goku and _Vegeta_:

_Cuidado_ (please careful) _con mi corazón  
Me siento algo desnuda  
Cuidado _(please careful) _con mi corazón  
Mi corazón  
_

Goku and _Vegeta_:

_If I could reach out to you_  
Nothing will stop me  
_Take your head in my hands_  
Tell me what would you do  
_Kiss your eyes, sing you to sleep_  
Your voice sounds like a lullaby  
_Here's my heart, this time to keep_  
Here's my heart to keep

Goku and _Vegeta_:

_Cuidado_ (please careful) _con mi corazón  
Me siento algo desnuda  
Cuidado _(please careful) _con mi corazón  
Mi corazón_

Goku and Vegeta bowed. The others clapped hard; no one expected Goku or Vegeta to be so very good at this. They were so great. Vegeta didn't stop blushing while Goku rubbed the back of his head grinning.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

they all turned confused to see what is going on. To their shock Bulma was standing mad as hell.

Yamcha walked to her, "Bulma? What's wrong? Something happened?"

"Something happened? SOMETHING HAPPENED? Of course something happened, don't you see?" she turned toward Vegeta, "And you're so calm. How could you sing when you should be crying your eyes out? Frieza had raped you, and you are acting like nothing happened! And you should have told me you saiyans can get pregnant. I could have been testing your body instead of letting you train. And you train for what? Goku is stronger than you will ever be. And as if your training did you good. Frieza easily kidnapped you and raped you!"

Vegeta was too shocked he couldn't say a word. The others including Raditz, Piccolo and Goku were stunned.

Bulma took a deep breath and continued, "You call your self a prince? Don't make me laugh! Prince of what? A _dead _race! Or better yet, prince of monkeys! Vegeta, you are NOTHING! I don't want to see you or hear your voice ever again! You hear me? EVER!"

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore walk to the door and out the room with out turning or glancing back.

No one could believe Bulma would say such a thing.

END CHAPTER SIX

Like it or not?

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER SEVEN

Vegeta walked to his room, eyes wide; he never expected Bulma, his wife, to tell him what she said. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that were threaten to fall any minute.

He entered his room and sat on his bed holding his head, confused, shocked and scared; what is he going to do when the closest person to him rejected him. He didn't tell them about saiyans ability of bearing children for them, he knew if they stayed in the dark nothing will happen or change in their lives, besides, he himself would be safe; he didn't think people would take the news of a pregnant male without problems, not to say put him in danger.

Vegeta never thought Bulma will be so selfish, it surprised him. The thought of being tested and under some experiments alone made him sick. He let out a sigh.

The door to his room moved a little and Vegeta raised his head to see who it is. Two cats, Kouichi and Akari. The door was slight open so that they got in. the two cats walked to Vegeta and jumped to his lap and sat there looking up at him cutely. Vegeta smiled down at them sadly, stroking their heads and backs.

He sighed again.

8888888888

everyone in the living room glared at Bulma, no one liked what she did one bit, not even Chichi.

"Don't you think it was rude from you to treat him like that?" Chichi said walking toward Bulma. "No! not at all. In fact, I think he deserves it for not telling me."

By now Raditz had had enough, he was going to teach this baka onna a lesson she will never forget. Before Raditz could even move someone moved forward and pinned Bulma against the wall.

Goku pressed Bulma to the wall, his face took that serious look, "How could you? How could do that to your own husband? He is pregnant and stressed, don't you see? Instead if saying that you should have comforted him, not depress him even further!"

"Don't YOU see, Goku? He was singing with you! Will a stressed and depressed pregnant do that? He wants to take you from me! He is tricking you so that he can have you for him self! He probably let Frieza take him in purpose and impregnate him just to make you a ring in his finger!", Bulma shouted at him.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "In that case, I would gladly be with him!"

Everyone including Bulma were taken aback by that statement.

"But…", Goku continued, "I know better than you he never tried anything of what you are talking about. If he wanted to, he could have easily done it with any human male before. Besides, he said himself that he wanted me but I was already with Chichi! That's why he didn't say it." Goku said remembering what Vegeta said before Frieza had kidnapped him, "And about him not being strong, Frieza now is stronger than even I not less than ten times! What chance did he had to escape, tell me? I wouldn't be able to escape myself if I were in his place! Look at your self! You cant escape from my grasp, and I am not using my strength! Can you escape? Tell me, Can you even move? TELL ME!" Goku screamed at her and she whimpered, "N-no!"

Goku let go of Bulma and backed off, he himself didn't know why he was angry this much. But the thought of someone treating the prince like this enraged him greatly!

"Raditz, come with me. We are going to see Vegeta!" Goku ordered, and Raditz ran to him smirking.

Bulma slid to the floor shaking; she never saw her best friend angry with her before, and this completely freaked her out.

Piccolo, Tien and Ciautzo left the room deciding to follow Goku. Yumcha, Gohan, Krillen, Miako, Uzaki and Masako stayed silence waiting for what to happen next.

Mirai Trunks stared at Bulma not believing his mother Had just insulted his father in the worst way anybody can do, he was so ashamed with her behavior.

Goten and Chibi Trunks also were staring at Bulma in pure shock, "Mom? W-why did you do that to father?" Chibi Trunks chocked out. "Yeah, he never did anything to you!" Goten joined in.

Bulma looked up at the to boys, but was met with a hand slapping her face.

Bulma looked up again, her hand on her cheek, to see who had just slapped her, to her shock it was Chichi. Chichi glared down at Bulma, "I never thought you could stoop this low! All you think about is your tests and experiments? Is he a lap mouse to you? If you are going to keep it like this… I don't wish to be your friend anymore." With that Chichi made her way out the room, leaving a stunned Bulma staring after her.

8888888888

Goku and Raditz entered Vegeta's room to see him lying on the bed with the two cats with him, they seemed to be asleep.

Goku reach out and touched Vegeta's face gently, however Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at him somewhat surprised. Vegeta immediately but slowly sat up.

Piccolo , Tien and Chiautzo entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Vegeta?" Goku asked worriedly. Vegeta looked at him and just nodded. That held Raditz interest.

Goku smiled and sat down beside Vegeta, wrapping his arms around him, Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes relaxing in Goku gentle embrace. "It's going to be ok, Vegeta. You will survive the birth. I know you will; you are strong!" Goku tried to comfort him. Vegeta tensed and took Goku gi in his hand as he buried his face in Goku's neck.

It was obvious the mere idea of the birth scared the hell out of him. Goku held him closer, "Well, let us think of what will happen after you give birth." Vegeta looked up at Goku, confused. Raditz and the others were confused too; no one expected this. "First, is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? And what are you going to name it?"

Vegeta blinked up at him and shrugged. Goku and Raditz being able to feel his emotions, felt that he was becoming less stressed and more curious, they smiled mentally. _'good work, Kakarrot!' _Goku looked up startled; who said that? The voice he recognized, "Raditz!". _'shut up, and keep quiet! Think of what you want to say'_ Raditz glared at him. _'how? I mean…'_. _'brothers bond. I will explain later. Keep your work now'_ Raditz ordered. Goku nodded.

Goku closed his eyes, "let's see. I think it will going to look like it's mother. Oh god! You are going to be a mother, Vegeta! I will help you raise the child if you wish!" Goku smiled down at Vegeta, who blushed. "Tell me, 'Geta. Do you think that your child is going to be cute? 'Cause I am sure it will be. Just like it's mother!" Vegeta blushed even more and hugged Goku tighter.

Piccolo, Tien and Chiautzo smiled, Goku sure knows how to handle situations like this, and he was doing a very good job now.

Raditz stepped forward, he had something in his mind, "Vegeta? Are you ok?" the question held their attentions; why would Raditz ask this now? Goku already asked it and Vegeta nodded yes! Vegeta seemed fine for the most part! Then why?

Vegeta turned to Raditz and nodded yes again. Raditz narrowed his eyes, "No, Vegeta. I want to hear it."

They looked back at Vegeta, who held Goku gi tighter now, not looking at Raditz. "Vegeta, please talk to me!" Raditz tried again, but still Vegeta didn't answer. Goku wanted to try, "Vegeta? Why don't you speak to us?" and still Vegeta didn't answer.

"Oh, no! please don't do this again!"

Goku, Piccolo, Tien and Chiautzo were so confused; what was going on now?

"Raditz? What is it?" Tien asked. "I will tell you later." _'_ _Kakarrot, help him sleep_.' Raditz gestured toward Vegeta. "Ahh, ok.". Goku turned back to Vegeta and pulled the covers up, then he began stroking his back and hair humming a lullaby. After sometime the prince was deep asleep.

Raditz motioned for them to go out the room and when they did he followed them, closing the door carefully and walking toward the living room again.

END CHAPTER SEVEN.

Like it or not?

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave Me Alone

CHAPTER EIGHT

After Vegeta slept and Raditz, Goku, Piccolo, Tien and Chiautzo went out, they called the others and they all sat outside Capsule Corp, everyone except for Bulma.

"What is it, Raditz?" Chiautzo asked. Tien nodded, "Yeah. Why didn't Vegeta answer you?"

Raditz was silence for a moment but then he let out a sigh, "This is more serious than you think.". Goku looked up, concerned, "Why? Vegeta! Is he in danger?".

Raditz shook his head, "no, he is not! But the problem is that, he wouldn't talk! Well, as far as I know…". "This happened before?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Raditz nodded, "Yes! When he was a child. He was shocked to silence after Zarbon's betrayal and our planet's explosion and frieza's cruel treatment"

"for how long stayed he silent?", Chichi asked, she was interested.

Raditz sighed, "six years."

"SIX YEARS!" They all screamed, too shocked.

"yes. He couldn't take all the news in, in one go!" Raditz said rubbing his ears.

"Raditz?", Mirai Trunks after hearing this had one thing in his mind, "Would you tell us what happened exactly between Father and Zarbon? I mean, when he kidnapped him."

Thinking this for a minute, Raditz nodded, "OK. But it wont be pretty to know.". the Z Fighters listened carefully.

"Well, it all started four days before Vegeta's fifth birthday, when Vegeta met Zarbon for the first time…"

-

Vegeta was standing in his room with Raditz by his side trying a new clothes for the ceremony for his fifth birthday a few days later.

"What do you think about it, Raditz?" Vegeta asked, holding the clothes up for him to see. Raditz smiled down at him, "I think your are going to look handsome in it. You are going to surprise even your father!"

Vegeta turned and looked at the floor, "I believe you in everything, but this, Raditz! My father doesn't like anything I do or wear, and you know that.". Raditz felt like kicking himself for bringing the subject.

Raditz bent down and pulled Vegeta to him, trying to comfort him, "I am sure your father loves you. He only doesn't show it. I am sure he only want to protect you!". "By sending me to the forest alone for days, beating me every night before I go to sleep, insult me all the time and blaming me for being the reason Frieza nags him about our planet and race!"

Raditz tightened his embrace around Vegeta, he knew all the things the king has been putting the young prince through, "Oh, my prince…"

Vegeta hugged Raditz back, sobbing a little, "Father hates me! He said that himself! He says without me, our planet wouldn't be under Frieza's eyes… he even wished me dead! He said it on my face!"

"No! he is wrong! He shouldn't have said that." Raditz said firmly; he didn't know what to say.

Vegeta then lessened his grip on Raditz, "You know? He is right. I am a curse. I should be dead. Being in this would was a mistake. I am a mistake."

Raditz's eyes widened at this, he put his hands on both sides of Vegeta's shoulders, "NO! this is not right and you know it, prince! No one was a mistake before and no one is now! You are not different… you are not a mistake."

Silence filled the room. Both Raditz and Vegeta didn't utter a word. After a while a saiyan guard knocked at the door and entered, Vegeta masked his emotions before the guard could see or feel them, "Prince Vegeta! Your father demands that you go and welcome the messenger from Frieza's empire to our planet at once! He is a newcomer!"

Vegeta sighed, "I am on my way."

Raditz felt bad for him and turn toward the guard, "You can go.". the guard bowed and went out to his business. Raditz being Vegeta's khas had the right to order around sometimes.

"You want me to go with you, prince Vegeta?". Vegeta shook his head, "I will do this myself this time, but thanks anyway." With that Vegeta went out to meet this _newcomer_, leaving Raditz alone in the room.

8888888888

Vegeta walked through the halls looking for the man, they told him that a ship from Frieza's landed and a strange man walked out and disappeared before they got to welcome him.

Vegeta walked in a big room, there was a huge table and chairs around it. Vegeta knew he entered the meeting room and he didn't care. Suddenly a flash of green caught his attention and he turned toward it, "So, you are the newcomer they told me about!" Vegeta said with no emotions in his face or voice.

The green man, who was looking at a picture on the wall, turned to see who was talking to him. To his surprise it was a kid no older than four years old, "Em… who are you?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but then smirked, "You don't need to know. I am just a saiyan like the others here. And you are?"

"Uh… you can call me Zarbon. That's my name. I need to call you something, you know." Zarbon laughed.

Vegeta liked this Zarbon; he didn't look at the appearances and was laughing without caring about what would people say about it, Vegeta smiled innocently up at him, "Well, I think you can call me…uh…Geta!"

Zarbon laughed some more, "Geta, is it? I see. Your name reminds me of the king's name 'Vegeta'. Oh… and his son!"

The prince's smile grew as he sweet dropped, "yeah, they are similar to each other. emm.. do you mind for me to guide you to were ever you want to go?". Zarbon thought a little about it, then he nodded, "I don't mind at all; since no one came here other than you. I thought the prince was supposed to meet me some where here…" "I'm sure he is talking to some body right now." Vegeta smirked, he didn't lie.

After awhile, Vegeta had shown Zarbon most of the places in the castle, and Zarbon was amazed, "You seem to know the castle very well, do you live here?", "You can say that." Vegeta responded shortly. Zarbon stopped and turned to the young boy, "since you live here, you sure know the prince so well." Vegeta blinked, why had Zarbon seemed so interested in the prince all of a sudden, "I think yes! Why?"

Zarbon thought for moment, "Nothing important. But tell me, what do you know about him?". Vegeta raised a brow, "like every one else knows about him! Prince Vegeta, the most powerful saiyan born ever."

"I know that too. I mean beside that. What does he like? Beside fighting." Zarbon insisted. Vegeta looked at him carefully, should he trust this man or not? He already liked him, "I am not sure if I am allowed to say that…" "Please?" Zarbon pleaded. Vegeta let out a sigh, "I will tell you but don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise."

Vegeta closed his eyes as he and Zarbon sat on the chairs, "The prince likes singing, he and Raditz would sing sometimes together when no one could hear them. the king knows that however, he doesn't like it. He also likes animals so much, he has some and he loves them."

"That's beautiful! How did you know all that if he doesn't do it in front of people?" Zarbon asked, confusing Vegeta, "I …uh…I –"

The door of the meeting room opened, revealing a guard, who bowed as soon as he noticed the prince, "Prince Vegeta! I am glad you are here; the king wants to meet the guest!"

Zarbon turned to Vegeta, "Does that answer my question? Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta sweet dropped, "Uh… yes. Well, the king wants to meet you as you know, come this way!"

Vegeta took Zarbon to meet the king and left them going back to his own room, were he left Raditz waiting.

"guess what, Raditz?" Vegeta said startling Raditz who dozed off on the bed while waiting, "Huh? Oh.. what?". Vegeta smirked telling Raditz what happened between him and the other man.

Raditz shook his head, "I am surprised you did that; although it was dangerous, you know." "Why? He seemed trusted enough, not like the others. What would happen anyways?"

"He works for Frieza, prince! What would happen if something happened to you?" Raditz said softly. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Raditz, pushing himself on his lap, "You would come and help me. Simple." Vegeta said, then his brain kick in as he remembered that he is the strongest saiyan, "Or at least try to, right?" Raditz smiled and wrapped his own arms around Vegeta, "Right."

Vegeta's eyelids began drooping as he was nuzzling his face on Raditz's body, "You wont leave me, will you?". Raditz looked down, "No I wont!"

Vegeta smiled, "Thanks! I love you, Raditz!" Raditz's eyes widen in pure shock; it was the first time Vegeta ever said it, and Raditz could feel it came truly from his heart.

Raditz hugged the prince tightly, smiling as a tear slipped his eye, "I love you too, prince! And I will protect you with my life."

-

Raditz stopped to make sure they understood what he said, "That was the beginning, I forgot that the royal saiyan doesn't say anything out of nothing.". Yamcha raised his brows, "What do you mean?" Raditz dropped his head, "When Vegeta hugged me and said he loved me! It didn't came out like that; Vegeta felt something inside him, and maybe he didn't understood it, so just in case he said what he said.".

Goku's eyes widened, "that means… Vegeta felt what was going to happen to him? And that Frieza was going to do something to him? So that why he didn't wanted you to leave him!". "maybe. But the prince didn't know what is it exactly."

"What happened after that?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"After few days, the day of the ceremony, Frieza came to it too. And it was the beginning of the endless troubles…"

-

It was near the middle of the night, most of the guests left to come back the next day (coz the ceremony lasts for three days.)

King Vegeta, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Nappa, prince Vegeta, Raditz and some other people were setting around the table eating and talking about giving the prince up to Frieza, in return the ice-jin give money and peace to the saiyans, at that Vegeta was so depressed all the saiyans within the room felt it and were pitying him. And talked about Frieza's growing empire and how huge and beautiful it is, when suddenly Frieza changed the subject, "Oh, prince Vegeta! I heard that you could sing! Is that true?"

The king's eyes narrowed. Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other before returning back to Frieza, "Yes."

Frieza clapped his hands together, "I would like to hear you singing! Do you mind, king Vegeta?" Frieza asked the king, who nodded for Vegeta to do it.

Vegeta stood up, "As you wish lord Frieza." He then walked away a little and stopped, "What do you want me to sing, lord Frieza?". "anything you want." Frieza said rubbing his nose.

(Disclaimer, the song is 'Everybody's fool' for Evanescence. I did some changes.)

Vegeta thought a little then smirked, he took a deep breath and sang:

Perfect by nature

Icon of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here he comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh, how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know he

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide

Cant find your self, lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you cant save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Vegeta bowed and returned to his chair, smirking. The king's eye were wide with terror; was his son crazy or something? If Frieza took it seriously …, "Vegeta. You can go to your room and rest for the day."

Vegeta stood along with Raditz, "Good night!" without another word they were off.

Frieza watched the prince go, he then turned to Zarbon and smirked. Zarbon nodded.

………

Inside Vegeta's room.

Vegeta was smirking, while Raditz was screaming, "you sure did it this time, prince! God, I hope your father doesn't punish you tomorrow for this."

"Cut it off, Raditz! For once he didn't beat me, I want to sleep!" Vegeta said preparing himself to sleep, he was too tired after the ceremony.

"by the way, where have you been today? You disappeared suddenly! We were all worried!" Raditz glared at Vegeta, who just smirked, "you don't need to know that! I will tell you tomorrow!" Raditz sighed and went to his room to sleep as well.

Just as Vegeta fell asleep he heard the door slid open slowly. He opened his eyes but as he was about to turn toward the door a pair of hands attacked him from behind. One hand covering his mouth and the other holding his body to take him out.

Vegeta tried to struggle but his attacker was so powerful, _'RADITZ! HELP!'_

Raditz woke up startled. He heard the prince clearly, he was in trouble.

Raditz ran to Vegeta's room and entered it, he was shocked at what he saw, "ZARBON! LEAVE THE PRINCE NOW!"

"Or what?" Zarbon said holding the struggling Vegeta. Vegeta managed on landing a strong elbow on Zarbon's stomach, only causing him to get mad, "you little saiyan…" Zarbon formed a ki blast and hit the young prince on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Raditz attacked, filled with rage. Before Raditz could even get close to Zarbon he felt someone hitting his head, and he dropped to the floor fighting the darkness, _'NAPPA! WE ARE ANDER ATTACK!'_ Raditz screamed mentally to Nappa and then fell in the darkness himself.

Zarbon turned to Dodoria, "Good work. I thought you were good for eating only."

Dodoria put Raditz on his shoulder, he and Zarbon walked out and were startled when they saw Nappa and the king along with him standing on their way, mad, "How dare you? Put them down at once!".

Zarbon smirked as he formed a ki blade and placed it two inches away from Vegeta's neck, "try to do anything and I will kill him!". The king stepped forward, in time as Vegeta woke up, "Fa..father… save me…p..please!"

The king looked at his son. Vegeta looked at him back, pleadingly. The king turned to Zarbon, "you can take them, but take Nappa with you too!" then he turned around and walked away.

Nappa's eyes went wide, not because he was going to go with them, but because of the king's reaction for his own son; how could he do that to his own son? That was so heartless of the king.

Vegeta stared at his father; was he giving him up? Like this? Vegeta opened his mouth and asked the question he didn't know the answer to it, "Wh… why, ..mother?" Vegeta said 'mother' so softly only can be heard to the saiyans; due to their good hearing. Zarbon and Dodoria didn't here it. Then he blacked out, tears running down his eyes.

Zarbon and Dodoria resumed walking, but they failed to notice a pair of glowing eyes following them.

-

Raditz stopped, eyes closed as he remembered that day. The others were stunned; king Vegeta did that to his five years old son? Vegeta was too young to be handed to anyone, much less Frieza.

"I can understand him better now, you know?" Chichi said suddenly, they all turned to her. " I mean… he is not the father type! I can see why now. I wouldn't be a mother type if I lived his life style, or close to it!"

They all nodded seeing what she was saying.

Goku's head snapped as he remembered some thing, "Raditz! You didn't tell me how you were able to talk to me that way!"

Raditz smirked, "That was the bond we share, baka! We are brothers; so we have a brothers bond! Same for the parents and their children, mates or royal's khass! Nappa and I had a bond together because we were both the khass of royalty. Me with the prince, Nappa with the king!"

The others were amazed at this. Uzaki then waved her hand, "What happened after that?" Raditz sighed and looked at the sky which was dark now, "a lot of things. But I will tell you tomorrow; it's late now!"

Uzaki groaned but said nothing. "Raditz? Where are going to stay for the night?" Masako asked, know one ever thought about that before.

"Uhh…. I don't know."

" He is staying with us!" Goku said cheerfully, "He is my brother, so he can stay with us, right Chichi?". Chichi thought for a moment, " I guess you are right. He can."

Then every one went home after they agreed on meeting each other again in the morning.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Like it or not?

Please read and review.

I am sorry I didn't update for three weeks; I was too busy lately. Well, I think I can make it up for you by make it longer than usual.

The next chapter is going to be somewhat funny.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER NINE

The next day morning, the Z fighters gathered outside Capsule Corp. Goten and Chibi Trunks were gone to spar together, while the others went inside Capsule Corp.

The Z Fighters walked, talking and laughing as they made there way to the kitchen to eat breakfast; the smell of food made them drool. But as soon as they made it there, they were incapable of talking at all.

Mrs. Briefs was sitting on a chair sipping on her cup of tea, while Vegeta was cooking the rest of breakfast.

"Go… good morning!"

Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta turned, "Why good morning to you too! Come set down here! Vegeta was so nice he wants to make breakfast for us!" Mrs. Briefs invited. The others moved and sat down on their places.

Vegeta put a plate to each one of them, then put one to him self and they all started eating. The food was delicious, they still couldn't believe it, well, Raditz was another story, "Wow, Vegeta! I cant believe I am eating your cooking again!".

Vegeta smiled to him.

"Does that mean he cooked before?" Goku asked with his mouth full of food.

"Oh yeah. Nappa and I loved it. We were taking turns for cooking when we went to other planets to purge. I pretended I wasn't that good of a cook; just to eat his food. Vegeta never knew –" Raditz didn't complete his sentence as he realized his slip, but it was too late; Vegeta was frowning, his face red, ki came out to life as he turned super saiyan, then super saiyan two.

All the Z Fighters gulped.

That was what Raditz needed, he flew for dear life, Vegeta flying behind him forming ki blast to launch it at Raditz, who was screaming, scared to death.

"OI! VEGETA! WAIT! DON'T FRY HIM, HE DID THAT BECAUSE HE LOVED YOUR COOKING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!" Goku tried to reason it to save his brother. Vegeta's reaction was more than what they expected, they started to see what Raditz told them before about royal pregnancy and their reaction to things.

Vegeta stopped just before he launched his attack, he thought about it for a second. Vegeta then smiled as he returned to his usual form and sat down on his chair eating again.

Goku and the others sighed in relief and motioned to Raditz it was safe now.

As soon as Raditz settled back on his seat they resumed eating.

After a while, when everyone finished their breakfast Vegeta took their plates and put them on the sink, ready to wash them, two demi saiyans walked into the kitchen. Goten and Chibi Trunks were back from their sparring covered with blood and dirt, and were laughing, "Hey, everyone! Hi dad!". "Hey. Goten, Trunks! You should eat breakfast, it's-" Goku's statement was cut as sounds of plates breaking on the floor.

Vegeta was holding his mouth with one hand while the other was on his stomach, "Err.. Vegeta? Are you OK?" Krillen asked not too sure of himself. Vegeta didn't bother answering in any kind of ways, he just run out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, were he threw up.

After what felt like forever to Vegeta, the sick stopped and he flashed the toilet. "Vegeta, you ok now?" Raditz asked rubbing Vegeta's back to try and comfort him. Vegeta nodded once and walked back to the kitchen where the others waited for their return, "Is he ok now?" Tien asked. "yes, he is ok, but he will-" before Raditz could even get that out, they all noticed that Vegeta's ki disappeared completely, followed by the prince passing out.

END CHAPTER NINE

Like it or not?

Sorry I didn't get to write much, I am back to university again!

And I have to study a lot. --;;;;


	10. At the age of FIVE?

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

Chapter ten

After the incident, everyone went to the living room and sat, Vegeta was on the couch, his head on Raditz's lap.

"That's strange! His ki shouldn't be absorbed now! Not yet." Raditz said, almost to him self.

"Then when should it happen? Why did it disappeared in the first place?" Chiautzo asked.

Raditz sighed stoking Vegeta's hair, "For a saiyan it should happen in the second month, for an iceling it happens in the end of the first month! But Vegeta is only ten days! And for your question, it disappeared because the baby is taking it to grow. But that doesn't stop the mother from using it sometimes…!"

They all sighed, the situation was too weird, "Does that mean he is going to give birth faster than we thought?" Gohan finally asked.

"Maybe."

After a while of silence, Vegeta's tail moved in the air wildly as a frown was attached to his face.

"What's with him?" Yamcha asked.

"Nightmare! He is having a nightmare!" Goku said looking at Vegeta's troubled face. He then moved to Raditz side and took Vegeta, then held him in his arms, while rocking them back and forth, back and forth, "It's alright, Vegeta! He is not here to hurt you. You're safe with me; I wont let him near you!" Goku soothed him.

"What is he doing?" Krillen shouted.

"Shhh!" Raditz hushed him.

Goku kept his rhythm, until Vegeta calmed and wrapped his tail around Goku's thigh. Goku blushed slightly but said nothing.

"I feel sorry for him…" Raditz said suddenly.

"Why?"

"You have no idea what his life has been like! I doubt any of you would have survived."

Piccolo looked up, "Zarbon said something like that!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. Since his childhood, he had to go through too much horror!"

"Tell us about it, Raditz! Please?" Uzaki said with a gleaming eyes.

"I will! I will tell you something but don't mention it to him; he doesn't remember."

"We are listening!" Chibi Trunks chirped.

Raditz let out a sigh, "It started after the kidnapping incident…"

8888888888

Zarbon walked alone through the halls of the ship, an unconscious Vegeta in arms.

Frieza has order Dodoria to take Nappa and Raditz to someplace else, far away from the prince, and ordered Zarbon to put Vegeta in special prison.

When the door to the prison came in sight, Zarbon opened it and threw the small prince to a wall, causing the prince to wake up from the impact.

"Finally awake, eh? Took you so long!" Zarbon sneered.

Vegeta stood glaring, "Why did you do that? You promised me-"

"Orders!" Zarbon interrupted smugly, he then turned and walked out of the room. Vegeta panicked and ran to catch the door before it was locked. Unfortunately, he didn't make it and the door was locked. Vegeta tried to break it but to no avail, he then banged at it while shouting but after a while he realized it will do him no good, so he walked to a wall and slid to the floor, putting his head between his knees and arms.

Vegeta picked some strange sounds and turned his head toward it, to see some holes on a wall sliding open and some wires comes out. Vegeta didn't know what was that supposed to be so he moved away from it until he was cornered.

The wires moved toward him and wrapped around his arms, legs and neck and stilled.

Vegeta was confused, but didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the wires came to life and started dumping his ki. Vegeta felt weak but couldn't do a thing to stop it. Then it stopped but before Vegeta could feel relief it started again but this time it attacked him with so powerful ki. Vegeta screamed to no end then when it stopped he fell to the hard floor unconscious.

8888888888

"THAT TERRIBLE!" Chichi screamed, "TO A FIVE YEARS OLD?"

"Woman let me finish!"

"Oh, sorry!"

8888888888

Vegeta woke up as someone kicked him on his side, he felt strange; so empty, like something was missing, or someone.

"…uh?"

"Come brat, master Frieza wants to see you!" Zarbon picked Vegeta up with one arm, who tried to struggle, "Put me down, you freak! I told you put me down!".

"Shut up!"

Vegeta didn't 'shut up' and continued to struggle, that was until he was thrown to the floor inside Frieza's throne room. Nappa and Raditz were in there too, but were chained and shouting to the prince to run away and save himself.

Vegeta was confused, he felt that something not pleasant was going to happed but couldn't pin point it.

Frieza cleared his voice, "I want a privet talk if you let me…"

Zarbon and Dodoria got the hint and took Nappa and Raditz out of the room with them. They tried to struggle but couldn't let go.

Vegeta looked at were they have took the other two saiyans, but did nothing. Finally he was brought back to reality when Frieza spoke, "Prince Vegeta, I am afraid I have got some bad news for you." Vegeta blinked, now he didn't feel good, something was going to happen and he had a bad feelings about it.

"You see," Frieza continued, "You are going to stay at my ship from now on. That means you are mine, I own you! You certainly want to no what happened, hmm?" Vegeta nodded.

Frieza smirked, "Well, a meteor hit Vegeta-sei, and your father and people along with the planet.."

Vegeta's eyes widened; he didn't want to hear it, it cant be true.

"…has been destroyed!"

_Liar!_ was all what Vegeta could think of. But before he could even open his mouth to say something, Frieza lunged at him throwing them both to the floor.

Frieza's hand instantly attacked Vegeta's clothes as he ripped it off. Vegeta tried to get free, to protect himself; he thought Frieza was going to attack him, kill him. Little he knew what was the monster planning to do with him. Vegeta never knew about sex at that age, and he was going to experience it in an unpleasant way.

"GET OFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME!"

By now Frieza had stripped the young prince from everything. Frieza pushed Vegeta's legs up and bent them tightly on his too young and small chest, with no time he positioned himself over Vegeta.

Before Vegeta could think of anything, a white, pure pain ripped through him, he couldn't help but scream as loud as he could, as Frieza started thrusting into him giving his young body no time to adjust.

Vegeta cried out in pure agony. Tears were running rivers down his face, screaming for Raditz, someone, _anyone_ to save him. But his screamed and cries went unnoticed.

Vegeta was losing his consciousness fast as he heard Frieza's cries mix with his own. His from agony, him from ecstasy as he neared his climax.

After some more thrusts, Vegeta felt another pain added to the original one shot through him, this one was incredibly painful and it was deep within him, and he screamed again. This time he didn't even notice Frieza as he screamed in time with him. He didn't now that Frieza has just climaxed into him stealing his innocence away from him, and he with that lost consciousness completely.

8888888888

Raditz stopped, the group were silence with chock, Frieza raped Vegeta at the age of five.

Chichi would have shrieked, but she simply stared at the prince.

"How come he doesn't remember that?" Finally Mirai Trunks asked.

"Frieza erased his memory of… that."

"Oh.."

"He did it often with him and each time he would erase his memory. And when I realized what was happening, I had to teach him what sex was…"

silence filled the room again.

END CHAPTER TEN

Like it or not?

Please read and review.

Hey, there are more flash backs to my story.

I want to thank all who had reviewed to me:

**Friezafangirl**

**Dbz27**

**Rejiita**

**ExWonder**

**Sayain Queen**

**Maria S**

That's it! Some of them reviewed more than once. I LOVE YOU GUYS! sobs

Ahh, I wanted to know if there is anyone of you readers know Spanish. I need help with it. sweatdrop

Please Email me if you know.

And yes, I want to talk to some _gay_ if you don't mind.


	11. Year after year

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Everyone was sitting on their places thinking about what Raditz had told them, "I want to rip his head off and feed it to the dogs!" Mirai Trunks murmured angrily to himself.

"And then wish him back and do it again!" Chibi Trunks added.

Raditz coughed, "That was the beginning; after he took him, he erased his memory about it and sent him back. Well, after he was healed completely. Nappa and I thought that frieza was going to beat him or kill him, so that we never knew what really happened… and Vegeta forgot it too, that made him forget what sex was as well. It kept happening year after year, month after month, week after week, but then day after day… even thought Vegeta never remembered what happened, he grew distant; he hated being touched, being close to anyone but me. I think his subconscious remembered being touched brought pain. Until, one day, when he was twelve I was walking by and saw Frieza entering his room…"

Flash back

Raditz was walking back to his room, he and Nappa were training for hours and he was so exhausted, however, in his way back he noticed Frieza walking before him. Raditz hid behind a corner and glanced back.

Frieza kept walking, a strange smile in his face, then he turned and entered a room. Raditz realized that it was Vegeta's room, _'Why is he going there? What does he want with the prince?'_ after a minute Frieza walked out, behind him the prince.

Vegeta seemed confused as he followed the lizard and that worried Raditz; so he followed them without any of them noticing.

They walked until they were near Frieza's champers, and that worried Raditz even more; no one was allowed to come near here, lit alone a saiyan.

Frieza walked in and motioned to Vegeta to come in too, and Vegeta obayd, not having another choice. The door closed behind them but Raditz managed to keep it open slightly (A\N: somehow!) and peak in. what Raditz saw was unpleasant at all!

Inside the room.

Frieza was in the middle of the room where Vegeta was sitting on the floor. Vegeta was watching how Frieza was circling him like a hungry beast. Frieza was eyeing Vegeta, "Do you know why I brought you here, prince?" he asked lustfully. Vegeta shook his head, "N-no, master Frieza!".

Frieza smirked, "I want to show you something. To know your opinion about it. Take off you armor and gi!". Vegeta's eyes widened but he obeyed, he was thankful that he was wearing his under wear. Vegeta was shaking; he thought that Frieza was going to use a new whip on him. Frieza noticed and kneeled down in front of Vegeta, "Don't worry; I am not going to punish you!" he purred.

Vegeta looked up at him confused. Frieza slowly raised his arms and pulled Vegeta into a hug, "You know how much you are beautiful? I can barely hold myself from jumping you." One of his hands went down and stroked Vegeta's tail. Vegeta gasped at the feeling and gripped at Frieza, leaning closer to him not knowing what was happening.

Frieza then pulled back and looked down at Vegeta, who was flushed, "Prince, do as I do!" Vegeta nodded afraid if he disobeyed Frieza would punish him.

"Good!"

Frieza held Vegeta's chin with a hand and brought it to his face. Slowly, their lips touched and Frieza's lips instantly began moving, while stroking Vegeta's tail. Vegeta was drawing at the feeling, but he was afraid and remembering Frieza's order.

Vegeta moved his lips, returning the kiss. Frieza smirked and lied Vegeta slowly on the floor moving on top of him. Vegeta was startled but did nothing as he continued to return the kiss. He was well aware that Frieza was removing his underwear and spreading his legs. And that when he stopped, "Master Frieza, w-what are you doing?". "Pleasuring you!" Frieza pushed Vegeta down when he tried to set up. "B-but-" Frieza silenced him with a kiss.

Then it happened so slowly, Frieza spreading Vegeta's legs again, preparing his entrance, Vegeta writhing under him at the weird feelings and Frieza started stroking Vegeta's growing erection, which Vegeta was gasping so loudly because of. "Do you want it, prince?" Frieza purred and watched as Vegeta moved his lips trying to form words unsuccessfully, then nodding shakily. Frieza kissed him again and slowly entered him; he wanted Vegeta to enjoy it as much as passable.

Vegeta let out a scream that was pained. But after a few minutes of thrusting Vegeta's screams of pain turned to screams of ecstasy. Vegeta had this strange urge to bite Frieza's neck but didn't. Frieza was thrusting madly and was so pleased with Vegeta's moaning, "Uuhh… M-master Fri-Frieza…AH… p-please. D-deeper.. uh.. ha-harder! UH…AH…g-god.. Uhh….do-don't stop….AAAHHHHHH!"

Frieza gritted his teeth as Vegeta tightened around him as he climaxed, taking Frieza to the edge with him. Frieza climaxed too and fell on top of Vegeta. The two were panting. (A\N: Vegeta's body got used to Frieza's climaxes.)

After a few moments of just silence Vegeta spoke, "Master Frieza?"

"Mmm?"

"What was that?"

"Sex."

"Why did you do it?"

"'cause I like you."

"R-really?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"I like you too!"

Now that startled Frieza, "Really?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Vegeta sighed and smiled up at Frieza softy, "Because, no one did this to me, it felt so good. Well, I don't like the beatings of course, but I mean, no one really cared about what I feel, Raditz does but that is something else." Vegeta tilted his head up and kissed Frieza once more, "Don't tell anyone I said this, please!" then he smiled again, "Thank you, master Frieza!"

Frieza's eyes widened. No one ever told him this, sure they did but before was out of fear and this was so heartily. Then he looked down at Vegeta again, his eyes softened; Vegeta was asleep.

Frieza slowly scooped him and took him to his room where he erased his memory again.

Out side with Raditz.

Raditz's eyes were wide with shock; for how long has this been happening? And to think that Vegeta was about his puberty!

Ratitz then desided he was going to teach Vegeta everything about their saiyan abilities.

End flash back.

"Oh my god, for that long?" gasped Mirai Trunks.

"May be that's why Frieza loved Vegeta, don't you think?" Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"May be…YOU ARE AWAKE!" Raditz yelped. Everyone turned to him and saw that Vegeta's eyes were wide open, "you heard, didn't you?" Goku asked softly.

Vegeta closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, I never told you about it-" Raditz was cut as Vegeta placed his hand over his mouth. Vegeta looked up at him and shook his head as he smiled. Raditz understood that Vegeta has forgiven him, "Thank you my prince!"

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

I am soooooooo sorry I couldn't update for sooooo long! I had exams at uni and a LOT of projects! But hey, I got A's and B pluses at least! Not bad!

Oh, and I am working in a new story for BeyBlade. I will call it 'Kiss me dead', I want you to read as soon as I post it, it's about kai, his teammate think that he was killed in a fire, but Rei start seeing him in dreams and when they go to find out the truth they see his ghost! This is all I'm going to say about that story!


	12. Dragon Balls

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER TWELVE

After some time of latest incident, Vegeta went to his room. No one knew what but he seemed to think about something so important to him. Then, he came back with a thoughtful look on his face. Vegeta stared at Raditz as if waiting for an answer. Raditz stared back.

The others who were looking at them thought that they were having some kind of silence conversation. They didn't know how right they were.

_'Is he dead or alive?'_

_'Who is it, Vegeta?'_

_'Mai!'_

_'Oh! I think he's alive still.'_

_'I want him back!'_

_'How are you going to do that?'_

_'Tell them about Mai, and they will do the rest!'_

_'OK, if you say so!'_

"Ahem!"

The group all turned to Raditz. "What is it?" Tien asked.

"You remember when I told you that something followed us when Zarbon and Dodoria kidnapped us?" Raditz began.

"Yes, I remember! I wanted to ask but I forgot!" Goten said sheepishly.

Raditz chuckled, "Well, that thing was Vegeta's personal and special pet! And you see, he wants it back."

"Oh? And how are we going to do that? I bet his pet is on another planet, and we don't know if was did or alive!" Uzaki exclaimed.

Goku grinned stupidly, "We can use the dragon balls, right?"

"Yes, but why does he want his pet now and not before?" Yamcha asked suspiciously. Vegeta shoot him a look that clearly said, Don't-question-my-action-or-die-painfully. Yamcha gulped, "I-I think I'm going to get the dragon radar." And ran for dear life.

Vegeta smirked, but then looked at his stomach with confusion; he could have sworn he felt something move inside him. Chichi noticed, "Something wrong?" Vegeta looked at her then at his stomach, but he dismissed it and shook his head 'no'.

Yamcha came back after a while with the dragon radar.

"Well, guys! Who want to come along?" Mirai Trunks asked excitedly.

Goku, Goten, Chibi Truks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Miako, Uzaki, Masako and Krillen raised their hands wanting to go.

Chichi and Gohan along with the cats and Raditz stayed with Vegeta to keep him company. Gohan stayed to know more about his pregnancy and if something wrong happens.

Before the Z fighters went to collect the dragon balls Vegeta moved to Goku.

Goku looked down at him, Vegeta was looking at the ground shyly, then glanced up at him, _'Be careful!'_ Goku's eyes widend then he smiled, "I will!". Vegeta smiled too and hugged him. Every one chuckled slightly at them, but when Vegeta kissed his cheek… now that you can say every one was stunned.

When Vegeta pulled back Goku was blushing madly, then he stepped back with the others and left for the new mission.

END CHAPTER TWELVE

R&R please.

I updated fast to ask for forgiveness for I was too late before. Will you forgive me?


	13. Frieza's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Somewhere else in space.

Frieza was pacing around the orb, watching it thoughtfully. He was thinking about the night when Vegeta thanked him after their intimate doing, _'Why? Why did it affect me so bad? I couldn't stop thinking about him at all after that!' _Frieza sighed,_ 'That was why I had to stop my self with him; he was driving me soft. I had to double his punishment to make him hate me. I couldn't bear the thought of him smiling at me with so much innocence. After all I did, said to him, he THANKED me._

Frieza let out a growl, "That was the past! I have a new beginning to start with…I am going to be a father!" he chuckled with himself.

Zarbon and Dodoria came in, "Master Frieza, you asked for us?"

"Indeed I did. Zarbon? When do you think the best time to visit my mate?"

"Uhh…" Zarbon and Dodoria exchanged a worried look, "I think it's best if you visit him when he is near his time!"

Frieza glared at him warningly, "Don't you think I know that already? I want to know WHEN he is near his time!"

Zarbon blinked, "Oh, you mean that! Well, I did some searches and I came to a conclusion that he is going to be pregnant for a month and half a month!"

"That's fast!"

"Yes, my lord. But that what we came out with! And since it's already week two for his pregnancy, that means it's only a month left. And then he will give birth to your child."

"Gee! That's like he's in his third month already!" Dodoria gawked.

"Yesss!" Frieza said dreamily, "And then, I'm going to be a father! What should we call the baby?"

"Uh.. sir, it's your and Vegeta's decision to chose!"

"Yes, indeed it is! I cant wait to see my child. Then, I'm going to take Vegeta with me, and treat him like the prince he once was!"

Zarbon and Dodoria glanced at each other. Then Frieza spoke again, "Zarbon, Dodoria! Set the the ship to the Earth! And make sure our arrive should be after three weeks from now!"

"Yes, sir!" and they ran out the room.

Frieza stared at where Zarbon and Dodoria once were, _'Soon Vegeta. Soon we are going to live the best live ever! And no one is going to stop me!'_ Frieza then let out a laugh that echoed through the ship.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

R & R please!

Wow, I did it! Two chapters at once!


	14. Bulma's back

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Goku and the other Z fighters flew above the sky, Mirai Trunks was looking at the dragon radar for another dragon ball; they have already collected five dragon balls. It wasn't hard at all, only a volcano, some crazy dinosaur and stuff like that.

"Where's the next dragon ball?" Uzaki asked excitedly as they landed on a mountain.

Mirai Trunks smirked and looked over at Piccolo and Goku.

Piccolo smirked back and turned to Uzaki, "below you."

"Huh?" Uzaki tilted her head to the side stupidly, then moved to look down.

There was a bird nest on top of a tree, which had grown on the side of the mountain. Inside the nest was two eggs, they were somewhat large and beside them was the dragon ball with the two stars.

"Heh, well that was unexpected! So, who's going to get it?" she asked watching the others for volunteers.

The others looked back at her with wicked smiles on their faces.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Miako stepped near her, "We have chosen our volunteer."

"Really? Who is going then?"

Chibi Trunks and Goten ran to Uzaki and pushed her to the edge. Uzaki lost her footing and fell down to the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cibi Trunks and Goten who were peaking down blinked and turned to each other, "I think she forgot that she could fly."

Goten turned back down, "UZAKI! YOU HAVE TO FLY OR YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH DOWN!"

The others sweet dropped.

Uzaki from where she was falling stopped screaming and remembered, finally, what Goten said.

In no time she was flying up with a face, "That was not funny, you know."

Chibi Trunks and Goten laughed and ran back behind the others to hide.

"We don't have all the day. So, go and get the dragon ball." Piccolo ordered. Uzaki sighed, "Yes, sir!"

Uzaki then flew down slowly and got near to the nest. As she was about to grab the golden ball, she heard was seemed like a screech. She turned around and her eyes became the size of dinner plates; coming her way was an eagle. And by the look of it you can safely say it was not happy about what Uzaki was doing near It's nest.

The eagle was flying taking an attacking position with full speed.

Uzaki screamed and quickly grabbed the dragon ball and flew for it back to the others, eagle not too far behind, "Aaaaahhh! Save meeeeee!"

The eagle reached her and scratched at her back. A little.

"MAMA! GETITOFF,GETITOFF,GETITOFF!"

The Z fighters looked on, some were laughing while the others were shaking their head.

Finally Goku felt pity and decided to take acton and save the poor girl. Goku jumped and flew towards them, he grabbed the eagle by it's legs and turned it to face him.

"I'm sorry Mr. eagle, but do you mind to let her go? We really never meant to bother you or your eggs- OH, that makes you Mrs. Eagle! Well, you see, we only wanted to take the dragon ball not your eggs. Is that OK with you?"

The eagle responded with some screeches.

The others plus Uzaki watched, jaws on the ground. Was they seriously talking?

Soon, the eagle flew back to its nest and rested there, while Goku went back to the group.

As soon as Goku landed Uzaki was at his side, "Thank you soooo much! You saved my life! How did you do that by the way?"

"Heheh, I don't know" Goku grinned, arm behind his head. Uzaki fell on the floor anime style.

Goten laughed, "That's my dad!"

"I think we should resume our searching." Yamcha then whispered, "I don't want Vegeta ripping my head off."

They laughed and flew for the next and last dragon ball.

**Else where, (with Bulma)**

Bulma was sitting on her bed. She was thinking about the things that happened the past few days.

She turned to a more comfortable position, _'I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Vegeta is my husband and I get to do what I want with him. He's an alien first of all, not that it matters now, but what would have happened to him without me here to take him in? I gave him shelter, clothes, food and built the GR too. Don't I deserve to do what I want after all that? He should have told me all that instead of keeping it a secret. I'm_ _his wife-'_ her eyes widened_,' wait, he said that saiyan's mating don't become complete without the bite! I remember now, he wanted to bite me that day so many years ago… I declined! This means that…that he is not my mate by their standards and laws! I don't think Goku bit Chichi. That means that they are not mates as well.'_

Bulma stood, _'I need to talk to Chichi straight away'_, with that Bulma stormed out the room.

**With Chich**

Chichi sipped on her tea with Raditz and Gohan, eyes closed; they didn't want to see what Vegeta was doing to the room they were in.

His own room.

Vegeta was changing the decors and repainted the walls. Just because he didn't like the color it was. He painted them with the color blood red. The decors were replaced with other decors that looked like caves mixed with jangles decors.

The door to the room opened slowly and Bulma stepped in. Chichi, Raditz and Gohan didn't see her, but Vegeta did and he stopped dead in his tracks. The others noticed and looked at the direction Vegeta was looking at.

Instantly, their faces darkened.

Chichi stood and walked to Bulma then growled, "What do you want?"

Bulma shifted nervously from foot to foot, "I…I need to talk to you!"

Chichi raised an eyebrow, "About what, may I ask?"

"um…about….about Goku and Vegeta."

At this Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat and started to shake. Raditz put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Gohan watched every move Bulma emits; he didn't want more trouble than there's already was.

"What is it that you want to talk about it?"

"In privet, if you don't mind."

Chichi looked over her shoulder at Gohan, who nodded back. Then she turned to Bulma, "Alright, I'll come."

Chichi and Bulma walked out the room into the kitchen where they face each other, "Now we're alone! What is it?"

Bulma sighed, "Remember when Vegeta and Raditz said that sayian mating become complete after a bite on the neck?"

Chichi nodded slowly, "I do."

"Vegeta never bit me and I don't think Goku did to you, did he?" Bulma asked.

Chichi stared at her for a while then shook her head, "No, he didn't! This means we're not…?"

"Yes, that's my point!"

The two stay silent for a while, then Chichi did something Bulma never expected.

She smiled.

"I think that leave them to each other, don't you think?"

Bulma's eyes widened, "What?"

Chichi closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked at Bulma again, "We've got a whole planet to look for a man we want. But those two? What do they get? Planet Vegeta's destroyed, they only have each others, no one else to mate with, not like us!"

"What about our children? My… my experiments?" Bulma argued.

Chichi shoot her a glare, "Would you like it if your mate did experiments on you because you are different in a way?"

"I …"

"They're aliens, Bulma! Don't expect them to be like us in everything."

Bulma felt ashamed of her action and looked at the floor, "Sorry!"

Chichi smiled, "That's OK if you understand what I'm saying."

Bulma smiled and nodded, "I do now, sorry for the troubles I made! Can you tell Vegeta that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I will!"

"And can you please tell me if he accept it?"

Chichi's smile faded, "I don't think he's going to talk…"

Bulma's eyes widened, "Why not?"

"Because of what you said to him! You shocked him to silence!"

"I…I'm sorry! I never knew!"

Chichi shook her head again, "It doesn't matter now! He's OK so far!"

"I hope that! Well, that all I wanted to say."

Chichi nodded and went back to the room, but before she got there Bulma called again, "May I know what happened to Vegeta's room?"

Chichi sweat dropped, "Mode swings! Hormones working, as far as Raditz put it, not even HE can understand them!"

"Oh, I see! Thank you."

"Never mind!" and with that she entered the room.

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

R & R please.

Some of you wanted this to be Vegeta\Frieza. But I already decided that this is going to be Vegeta\Goku coz I know the end of it. However, I'm going to write a one-shot fic, and it's to be Vegeta\Frieza. For those who want it.

Something else, I posted the story 'Kiss Me Dead' of Bey Blade if you want to check that out. I finished writing chapter three but it's going to take a while before I up date it.

Uh… I did some pics of this story if you want me to send it to you, the problem is that, they're of a big size. So, if any of you knows how to make pics smaller in size please tell me. I did them using a pencil and I didn't color it yet. They're 3 pics (for now), if you want any just send me an Email to and I will send it to you. The pics are:

Singing together. (Goku and Vegeta)

Asleep. (Vegeta)

Big fish. (Goku and Vegeta- chibi)

Did I forget to say review? **Review** if you love me! I really want to hit 50 reviews at least.


	15. The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Chichi returned to Vegeta's room, where she was pulled in by Gohan, beside him a frowning Raditz. Vegeta was near looking ahead with a worried look, _'He seems so worked out'_.

Chichi was brought out of her thoughts by Gohan's voice, "What did Bulma want, mother?"

"She…" Chichi glanced at Vegeta again, he was waiting for her to answer, "She apologized! Believe it or not, she said she was sorry for what she did and said. And Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at her, wide eyed, "She asks for forgiveness. Will you forgive her?"

Raditz and Gohan's jaws were on the floor; Bulma has changed her mind AND asked for forgiveness?

Vegeta was startled too, he closed his eyes thinking. After a minute he looked at Raditz for another minute. Raditz then turn to Chichi and smirked, "what do you think he decided?"

Chichi and Gohan didn't know what would Vegeta decide; he could hold a grudge for a long time. LONG time; ask Goku if you don't believe it.

"Don't tell me he refused and want to break her neck!" Chichi finally said.

Gohan sweat dropped.

Raditz's smirk widen, it scared the two humans, "Better than that!"

Gohan gulped, "What did he decide?"

"He decided to…"

Chichi and Gohan held their breath unconsciously.

"To…"

Eyes wide with fear.

"To simply forgive her!"

They fell over, anime style.

Chichi recovered first, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE? YOU HAD US SCARED!"

Raditz simply smirked again, "You seemed so nervous; I wanted to play with your nerves a little!"

Vegeta from where he was smiled too; Raditz loved doing that. Old habits die hard!

"But, there's something else to that!" Raditz suddenly said.

Chichi and Gohan stopped, "What is it?"

Raditz frowned, "Vegeta wants to move out!"

"Why would he want that!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Because he think that it will not be long before the birth!"

"WHAT?"

"Huh?" Chichi, Gohan, Raditz and Vegeta turned toward the voice that shouted 'what'.

Goku and the rest were on the door, eyes wide with surprise.

"How do you know that, Vegeta?" Goku asked softly, moving towards him.

"He can feel it move!" Raditz answered for him.

Goku breathed out, "Re-really?"

Vegeta smiled up and nodded looking at his stomach.

"Is it moving now?" Goku asked excitedly.

Vegeta nodded shyly.

"I want to feel it! Can I, Please?"

Vegeta nodded again, he reached out and took Goku's hand then placed it on his stomach.

Goku waited, and then he felt something kicking. His eyes widened, "I felt it! I still feel it! It IS moving; it kicked my hand!"

The others cheered and moved forward; each one wanted to feel it too.

Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm, "What happened to this room?"

Gohan sweat dropped, "Don't ask! You don't need to know."

Chibi Trunks and Goten shouted when they felt it, happy to have another one to play with in the future.

"WOW, that's cool! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, and it kicked me when I called it baby!"

Then out of blue the two chibies turned to their fathers, "Hey, dad? When the babe's born, does it mean you and Mr. Vegeta are going to be together like a couple?"

That simple question silenced the whole room. All eyes turned to Goku and Vegeta for an answer, who at the moment went scarlet.

"I-I-I…I don't know!" Goku stuttered, not knowing what to do with the situation.

The door to the room opened to reveal Tien, panting. Saving them.

"I did what you want! The dragon balls are ready out!"

Raditz smiled, wickedly, and walked to him almost seductively. Then when he was face to face with him, he reached a hand and rubbed his cheek teasingly, while his tail wrapped around Tien's wrist, "Why, good work! You sure are tired by now. Want me to get you something to drink?"

Tien stared silent, though his cheeks started burning with heat.

The others stared too; what was Raditz doing? Was he _flirting_ with _Tien_?

Vegeta watched with a smile. Raditz was really flirting with Tien; Raditz was a submissive saiyan. His heat was not too far from now, and he would look for a strong mate to mate with. Khas saiyan don't have the same desire to mate with another saiyan, not like royalty, who were attracted to dominant _saiyans_, they can mate with any dominant. Raditz found his dominant.

Tien was having troubles getting his eyes off Raditz; they seemed glued to him. Like a spell. And Tien found himself blushing madly, "N-No! Thank you for asking though. I appreciate it, really!"

Raditz let go of Tien and walked out the room, the others followed knowing that he was going to where were the dragon balls.

When they got there, they were surprised to see Bulma there too. Some of them growled but when they realized that Vegeta, Chichi, Gohan and Raditz were not fazed by her, they stopped.

Goku walked to the dragon balls, rising his arms he shouted, "Eternal dragon! I summon you forth! Grant my wish!"

The balls glowed a bright gold, the sky darkened, then like a thunder it bolted up into the sky. Up high, formed what looked like a snake shape but with limps.

The glowing disappeared and a huge green dragon with glowing red eyes was to be seen.

Raditz watched, fascinated, _'So this is the mighty dragon!'_

The dragon looked down at them, "You mortal have awakened me from my slumber, make your wish!"

Goku turned to Raditz, "What's Vegeta's wish?"

Raditz and Vegeta stared at each other then Raditz returned to Goku, "We need to ask first if Mai, Vegeta's wolf's still alive!"

Goku nodded and shouted, "I want to ask you a question before I make my wish!"

"Very well!" the dragon's voice boomed.

"I want to know if Vegeta's wolf, Mai, is still alive or not!"

"The wolf is alive on another planet, though not in good health!"

Vegeta's face brightened.

Goku smiled, "Then this is my wish! I wish Vegeta's wolf Mai's here with us and in a good health!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red and after a moment he talked again, "Your wish has been granted!"

The Z fighters shouted happily and Vegeta held onto Goku making him blush and grin stupidly.

"Farewell!" with that the dragon glowed again and became balls, which blasted away around the world.

Suddenly they heard sounds behind them and they turned to it.

There before them was a creature, remarkably like a wolf. It was larger than a normal wolf and its fur has a milky color, in the shadow it appears to be a soft blue and has some red fur in the end of its limps. Also it has a beautiful large mane around the neck, giving it a mighty look. Its eyes were sharp and dark black (If possible!) and it sparkled with the sun light, you wouldn't be able to tell if it had pupils at all. The body's slender with long legs. The tail's long too but thick, and the end of it was brown red too. The mouth was unnoticeable unless it was opened while the head was slightly up. And has blood red ears, which were slightly long.

The Z fighters were stunned at the royal wolf. It was breath taking.

Beautiful.

They were all startled when it growled suddenly, ready to attack.

They stepped back but Vegeta didn't. Instead, he walked to it and the wolf jumped at him attacking and tucking him on the ground.

The others feared that the wolf didn't recognize Vegeta anymore and was going to kill him.

Then as if to prove them wrong, the wolf started purring loudly and licking him. Vegeta was smiling and petting him so gently around the head and neck.

"It's safe! We can go to them now." Raditz said a smile attached to his face; Vegeta looked so happy.

Then Raditz took Tien's hand and walked to where Vegeta was, the others soon followed.

As soon as they were there, Goku kneeled down, "Are you happy now, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned to him, a genuine smile on his face while tears of happiness streamed down his flushed face. Take it as a 'YES, NEVER FELT HAPPIER!'

Vegeta threw himself at Goku and hugged him around the neck tightly, burring his face in his chest.

Goku blushed madly, Vegeta was just so close! He could feel his gi pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

Chichi, who was watching this, elbowed Bulma. Bulma looked at her understanding what she wanted to tell her.

The rest watched amused by them; Vegeta was acting so un-like the Vegeta they knew before this madness.

Chibi Trunks and Goten ran to the wolf Mai and started playing with him.

"What's it name?" Goten asked rubbing its head. (As if they didn't know already)

"Mai!" Raditz answered still holding Tien's hand, "Mai, the last wolf or animal alive from Vegeta-sei!"

Raditz moved out of the way of an attack was aimed at him quickly, "Sorry, Vegeta! Never meant it that way!"

The others laughed and after a while they returned home with the wolf Mai with them.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Read and review, please!

I realized after I finished this chapter that I'm close to the end of this story! O.o

Surprise right? A new pairing! Who would have thought?

I know it's too early for the baby to kick, but the hell with it! This is my story after all.


	16. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Two weeks and half a week have past since the Z fighters gathered the dragon balls. Everything was normal… or as normal as they could get with a pregnant saiyan; you see, Vegeta's mood swings became more frequent, Yamcha nearly got himself killed if not for Goku and Piccolo.

**Flash back**

It was morning and Yamcha went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others when he went past Vegeta, Yamcha accidentally brushed against Vegeta's tail.

Guess what happened next.

The next moment Yamcha was sent flying to the nearest wall unable to free himself. The others stopped eating due to the sudden movement. Vegeta was standing with an emotionless face; his eyes were closed and his mouth closed too. He slowly turned around, with that the others held their breaths.

Vegeta walked to Yamcha and, finally, opened his eyes as he rose his left hand and touched Yamcha's chest with a his index finger, which he moved it up and up slowly.

Raditz's eyes widened with panic, "NO, VEGETA, STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Piccolo and Goku rose quickly from their places and rushed to stop Vegeta, they tried to get a firm hold of him, but it seemed that he suddenly got an unbelievable amount of power; they were pulling him off of Yamcha but their attempt were useless, it was as if they were pulling at a stone.

"It's no use! We can't get him off!" Piccolo yelled, "We need help, and fast!"

Tien, Krillin, Raditz and Gohan rushed to their aid; they got hold Goku's waist, who himself was holding Piccolo's.

Well, it's like this, Yamcha pinned to the wall by Vegeta, Vegeta being pulled at by Piccolo, Piccolo's waist being pulled by Goku, whose waist being pulled by Raditz, whose waist being pulled by Tien, Tien by Krillin and Krillin by Gohan. (A/N: Wow! Goten, chibi Trunk and Mirai Trunks sat ther watching the show! Oo)

Vegeta's finger moved to the side of Yamcha's neck and he held his hand palm up.

"Gaaah! Why can't we stop him? What's wrong with him anyways?" Tien cried out as he was still pulling.

"That fool!" Raditz shouted, replaying to Tien, "He must have touched Vegeta's tail! No saiyan's allowed to touch anyone's tail; forbidden! Punished to death! The way's Vegeta's doing now!"

Goku heard as everyone else did, "Vegeta, stop! You're not on Vegeta-sei to do that. Snap out of it!"

At that Vegeta stopped, much to everyone's relief, his hand landing beside him. He turned and looked at Goku's eyes then at Raditz's.

Raditz stared at Vegeta's eyes in return, he could have sworn he saw them shinning with unsheded tears. Was Vegeta about to cry? But why? Before Raditz could do anything, Vegeta lowered his gaze to his stomach as he placed a hand there, then wordlessly went out to his room.

They blinked at the door, where Vegeta had disappeared.

"Was it something I said?" Goku finally asked, one hand behind his head.

Raditz narrowed his eyes, "No. I think it's deeper than that." And he ran off, following the prince, "Don't follow me!"

Again, they stared at the door.

8888888888

Vegeta was sitting on his bed, legs pulled up to his chest and rocking back and forth while his head between them.

"Vegeta, can I come in?" Raditz voice was heard outside his door.

Raditz not expecting any replay pushed the door open and entered, "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

As he expected, Vegeta didn't respond. He sighed and sat on the bed near him, "I know there's something bothering you. What is it, Vegeta? You can tell me, you know; you always did." Raditz lifted Vegeta's chin up so that he could look into his eyes, but was surprised when he saw his tear streaked face.

"You can't say now there isn't anything wrong, can you?"

Vegeta closed his eyes as more tears fell and clanged at Raditz, _'I want to go home! I can't handle this anymore!' _Vegeta cried out mentally.

Raditz tilted his head to the side, "But you are home."

_'I want to go home! Back to Vegeta-sei!'_

Raditz kicked himself mentally; how couldn't he see this coming before? The saiyan was pregnant for love's sake, this was a normal reaction.

"I see…" he sighed as he hugged Vegeta close to him, unable to do anything as Vegeta sobbed silently into his chest.

8888888888

"What's taking them so long?" chibi Trunks asked for the millionth time.

Half an hour passed since Vegeta and Raditz left the kitchen and still no trace of them yet. Goku felt Vegeta depression but said nothing; he wanted to know the problem when Raditz came back.

"Raditz's back!" Tien exclaimed, bringing Goku to the real world.

Raditz sat on his chair putting his head on the table. "How's father, Raditz?" Mirai Trunks asked, slight concern in his voice.

"Bad. He's feeling homesick to our planet!" he groaned out. "And now?" Chichi pressed in.

"Asleep."

Goku sighed, _'Oh, Vegeta…'_

8888888888

Vegeta walked through the darkness of…somewhere. He couldn't see his way; it was too dark.

In the distant there was a light, he blinked and ran to it. He saw his sons (Chibi and Mirai), Kakarrot's sons and Goku himself. They saw him and smiled at him waving to him to come join them, they seemed to be in picnic.

Vegeta smiled back and ran faster, but as he got there they seemed frightened while looking at him. He frowned and looked down where they were looking and his eyes widened in horror.

There was blood all over his stomach and there was a big gash, which had something moving inside it and slowly crawling it's way out.

Vegeta looked back at his family and friends and was horrified to see them on the ground dead. He rushed to their aid but the thing that was in his stomach got out and moved so fast, it startled Vegeta, and stared deeply into his eyes.

Shock overwhelmed his body as he realized that he was looking at a child's face. A face so much like his own. The child was covered with blood, Vegeta's blood. Black flame shaped hair, black eyes like his as well. But pale, white skin, just like Frieza'a.

The child stared into his eyes unblinking, their faces so close to each other that their noses almost touched. Then, suddenly, without any warning, tears of blood ran down the child's cheeks.

Vegeta reached with his hands and tenderly wiped them away, but no matter how much he tried to wipe the bloody tears dry, they would come back and Vegeta found himself crying as well.

-

Vegeta woke up by the sound of someone shouting his name. He was all sweaty and panting. As his eyes came to focus, he saw the concerned faces of Raditz and Goku.

"Are you OK? We sensed you afraid or upset." Raditz stated trying to calm his own breathing.

Vegeta stared at them for a while then nodded his head. He remembered his dream and the bloody child, he lowered his gazed as tears threatened to fall again.

"You sure? I mean, you don't look that too well."

Vegeta nodded again then stood and went out the door, where he saw his wolf Mai. He knelt down and rubbed its mane, which earned him a loud purr and he smiled slightly. Then, standing up, he resumed his way and out the house.

Vegeta took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed; everything was peaceful and beautiful. That was what he thought before he felt a familiar power head his way.

His face filled with panic as he recognized the power as….

Frieza's!

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Sorry for the late update; I just couldn't find any ideas of how to complete this one. Well at least, we got back to the actions.

Please read and review.

I really got disappointed when the last chapter only got **_one_** review. Am I that bad?


	17. Truth And Kidnapped?

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Vegeta stared at the sky with panicked eyes. He couldn't believe that Frieza was back. No, not when he was going to find somewhere safe to give birth to the baby.

Vegeta's eyes widened; he now remembered. Frieza said he will be back when Vegeta was due. He was nearly due now, he could feel it!

With his panic he ran to the forest, hoping that Frieza wouldn't find him there and at the same time to find the best spot to the birth.

8888888888

Raditz and Goku stopped in their tracks. They felt Vegeta's panic; it was so great they wondered what its reason was.

"Dad, what's wrong?" a voice sounded from behind them, but they didn't hear it; they were so focused on Vegeta's emotions to pin point the source of his panic.

Gohan, who was the one who spoke, blinked and glanced at the others, who only shrugged.

Tien stepped in front of Raditz and waved his hand near his face, "Hello? Earth to Raditz! Are you there? Over!"

The others sweat dropped.

Raditz frowned, "Raditz to Earth, I'm listening! What do you want? Over!"

They fell over.

Tien laughed nervously, "You spaced out on us! What's going on?"

Goku turned to them, "Vegeta went out, now we can feel him panic! We're trying to know why."

A growl was heard and they turned to see what was wrong. Mai, with his fur all puffed up, was glaring at the sky from the window.

They blinked. Was Mai sensing it too? If so, then they might be in a bit of trouble.

Suddenly Mai shot out the window, shuttering it in the process, and ran into the forest. The others got the hint and followed it.

8888888888

Vegeta was panting by the time he reached a field; it was surrounded by giant trees that blocked most of the sun rays. There was a water fall near it that he could use later on. He glanced at the ground below him and was satisfied with it. And most important of all; there were no one anywhere near this place to discover him.

He sighed; this place was the perfect place.

Then as he thought that every thing was going to be alright he heard an all too familiar chuckle.

"Well, if it is not the saiyan prince? Have you missed your mate?" Frieza stepped out of nowhere a few steps away from Vegeta, "Oh, I see you have become so much feminine! How lovely!"

Before Vegeta could do anything, he had Frieza pinning him against a tree, his hands above his head with one hand of Frieza's, while the other hand held his chin making him face Frieza.

"Are you not even going to kiss your mate? Now I'm hurt!" Frieza said with a pout.

"Get away from him, Frieza!"

Both Frieza and Vegeta turned to the voice, who was Goku, startled. Goku was so mad his face was red. Behind him, the rest of the gang with Mai.

Vegeta was relieved that Goku has come to his rescue, but he was worried that it wont do any good.

Frieza smirked, "Hello, saiyajin. Long time no see, I know. But as you see, I need to be alone with my mate."

"How dare you call him your mate? You forced yourself on him! He had no choice! Now leave him alone, or else!" Goku yelled, enraged and took a step closer to Frieza.

Frieza's smirk widened, "Or else what? Last time as I remember you did nothing to _help_ him." Frieza moved Vegeta so that he was standing in front of Frieza facing the group. "See, Vegeta! They did nothing to help you when you needed it, as you'd call it. They let you be taken by me. They didn't care about you; all they want from you is your power to help them defend their precious planet! Otherwise you are worthless to them. Come on, ask them! They will tell you, I'm sure"

By the time Frieza finished, Vegeta was deep in shock; his eyes were wide open as he stared at the Z fighters for answers. What he saw made his heart nearly stop beating all together; most of them had their eyes on the ground while biting their lips, ashamed of themselves.

Goku noticed it too and turned to them, "Is that true?" he moved his eyes to each one of them, (A/N: Those who were feeling guilty, people!) Yamcha, Tien, Chiautzo, Krillen and Bulma.

"Yamcha?"

"I- I … you all know I don't like him because he is so Oh.I'm.All.Mighty and all. Besides he took Bulma away from me…"

"Tien, Chiautzo?"

"Well, we don't know him really. We only see him rarely. So, it's not our fault!"

"Krillen?"

"I don't know, he always scares me!"

Then Goku looked at Bulma, "And what about you? I never thought you, of all people, would be like that!"

"You don't understand-"

"I want the truth, Bulma!" Goku nearly shouted.

"I- I – when you guys came back from namick, I only took him in because he was good looking and strong. And I wanted to do some experiments on him to see how your saiyajin body works and the differences between saiyans and humans…"

"And…Trunks? What about Trunks? Didn't you love him to have Trunks?" Goku was stunned along with Vegeta.

"I tricked him…" She mumbled, "I wanted to satisfy my needs and wanted to see how can a saiyan satisfy me…"

"You _used_ him! That's sick Bulma!" Goku then turned to Vegeta to see him shaking. "Vegeta, not all of us are like that! I didn't want you here because of your powers or any selfish other reason! Trunks too! Gohan, Masako, Miako, Raditz, Uzaki, Goten and Piccolo as well!"

Vegeta didn't do anything; he only stared at them, especially at Bulma, who he now knew used him all this time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Do you believe me now?" Frieza shook his head in mock sadness, he then moved his hand from Vegeta's chin to remove his bangs from his eyes, after that he took his cheek in his hand and nearly stuck it to his own cheek, "I told you. Now come with me and you will live the life you deserve!"

Frieza turned his eyes to the rest, "You all if you try to stop me you will regret it for the rest of your miserable lives. I see he doesn't talk, thanks so much to you, bitch!"

Bulma was startled, "Whoa!"

Frieza smirked, "Oh, you don't know! And she calls herself genius. Pathetic! Since I'm Vegeta's mate, I know everything he thinks about. It's the bond. When he and that other saiyajin were singing, you told him that you didn't want to see him again. What other thing did you tell him?"

All of the fighters thought about it for moment then Uzaki shouted, "She told him she never wanted to hear his _voice_ ever again!"

"Bingo! You see that you're smarter than that bitch!" Frieza then stepped back and disappeared along with Vegeta.

"WAIT!" Goku screamed, "No, not again! And without a fight!"

Raditz frowned, "We still can track them down!"

They all turned to him, "How do we do that!" Tien asked.

"Kakarrot and I can sense him."

Masako smiled, "Don't forget me; I still can talk to him telepathically!"

Goku grinned, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Read and Review, please!

Guys, I need someone to help me with fighting scene, I suck at that. And sorry for the late update.


	18. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic), and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

He didn't know what to do anymore; everything that was happening was just too messed up. He closed his eyes as another kiss was placed on his neck for god only knows how many times. He couldn't resist and he knew it; the ice-jin was his mate and had to do anything to please him.

Vegeta sighed as once again Frieza nibbled at his neck, he didn't know who was the good guy and the bad guy anymore; Frieza had done nothing to harm the Earth or his 'friends' and family, he didn't even start the fights, it was the Z warriors who started it, but they lost without being fought back.

He glanced at his mate; Frieza had done nothing to harm him, aside from impregnating him, but was that a bad thing or a good one? How did he stood against Kakarrot in the first place to begin with? Will he be a good father once the child was born? And what about Kakarrot? He wanted Kakarrot as his mate for so long, almost too long! Had he really forgotten Vegeta when he received that head injury? Surely he still remembers something. Anything.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed again; too many questions, but no answers to them.

He opened his eyes and gazed into Frieza's blood red eyes; he was now a mate to Frieza, an ice-jin, not a saiya-jin. Vegeta wanted to cry, but he resisted. No matter what he wanted, he was mated to Frieza now and nothing was going to change that.

Frieza had stopped when Vegeta started to gaze into his eyes and gazed back, it seemed that the prince was in deep thought, so many emotions were radiating from him, and he waited.

Vegeta made up his mind as he leaned forwards; wrapping his arm around Frieza's neck he started kissing him repeatedly and passionately.

Frieza was surprised but he soon recovered and kissed back, taking dominance at once.

This was better for all of them; no one's going to miss him one bit.

Vegeta tightened his arms around Frieza a bit more as he kissed deeper.

This was for the better of all of them, for Kakarrot too.

He kissed Frieza while running his hands on his body, not telling Frieza that he was imagining Kakarrot in his place…

88888888888

"Trunks?"

Both Trunks' ignored the voice calling out to him.

"Trunks," Bulma asked again, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Since they returned after the ordeal Mirai and chibi Trunks ignored Bulma and tuned her out. They were back at C.C to start a plan to get Vegeta back, but things seemed to be out of control.

"Trunks! I am your mother! You have to answer me!" Bulma shouted, now fed up with her sons' behavior.

"So now you're my mother?" chibi Trunks spoke, though it was low.

Bulma was taken back at that, "Wh-what?"

The two of them turned to face her, their eyes cold, mirai Trunks spoke this time, "You only wanted us because of… of… something like that! Not because you loved father! Didn't you think what _we_ would think of that?"

"Trunks! How dare say something like that? Your father already forgave me! It's not your place to judge me, you get that?" Bulma yelled.

Both Trunks' stood facing Bulma, "Well, neither chibi here nor I forgive for that! You should of thought about the consequences before you acted on your…" Mirai closed his eyes tightly for a second then opened them again, "I won't even call it emotions or desires!"

"That's right! You just wanted something to study! And that that thing happened to be father and _us_!"

"That's it!" Bulma snapped, "You'll not talk to me like this young man! Your thoughts mean nothing to me! And listen to me-" "SHUT THE UP" Radditz finally snapped at them all.

Chibi Trunks and mirai Trunks were too shocked at what their mother just said to even hear Radditz's snap, so their mother cared nothing about them.

"We need to calm down not to snap at each others! If we continue like this then we don't have a single chance to defeat Frieza!" He too a deep breath, "I know this must be hard for some of us, and not the others…" He eyed some people, "But we must not lose any self-control and especially not now."

"He's confused…" Goku said, "Why's Vegeta confused?"

Radditz rubbed his temples, "It must because of the promise…"

"What promise?" Goku cocked his head to one side.

"I didn't tell you this, brother, but the first time I landed on Earth was to take you with me, remember that?"

Goku winced, "Yeah, clearly."

Radditz sighed, "That day I didn't come here to take you to fight with us only, Kakarrot. I came to take you to the prince to mate with, for some reason he only wanted you, and somehow knew where you were; not even I could explain that!"

"Wow, that must have been cool, to know where your long lost brother was!" Goten shouted excitedly.

Radditz gave him half a smile, "Well, yeah, at first I couldn't even get the thought out of my mind, but after I did meet him, without his tail or memory it crushed all of us!"

Goku looked at the floor; he was supposed to be mated to the prince of all saiyans, not an earthy woman, the _prince_! For some reason it seemed that Vegeta _didn't_ care about the classes system, then why was he always taunting him and calling him a 'baka' and a 'third class idiot'? Oh, yeah, because he loved him, hehe, how did forget that? But, what about _his_ feeling for Vegeta? Did he want to mate with him or not?

Vegeta was thought to be heartless, cold blooded killer, who cared nothing for others but himself… they discovered that he was everything but that. Vegeta was expecting a child, not his child, and he felt uncharacteristic rage within himself; he felt like it should be his child Vegeta should be carrying not anybody's else's. _His_!

Again, for some reason he felt like he had known Vegeta before he landed on Earth on fought him, but where? And, when? Why does it feel like he was letting something slip out of his hand when he was spending more time away from Vegeta, which Vegeta was spending it with Frieza? It felt all wrong; Vegeta's rightfully his to love, care for and to bear his child!

Goku blinked; where did those thoughts come from? It's not like him to think that way about anyone or anything! What was wrong with him?

Goku rubbed his head feeling a headache forming, to which Piccolo noticed, "You OK?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, just some headache. It'll pass…"

Piccolo nodded back but kept an eye on him; he felt that something was going on with Goku.

"OK, guys! Let's start!" Masako called and they all came over to her as she started to call Vegeta telepathically.

**END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I'm sooooooooo sorry it took this long! I told you before my reasons, but now, my laptop was being fixed and then I had this stupid fever, I still have it, I just had to write this chapter.

I know it was disappointing, but my mind didn't give me better ideas besides my laptop was attacked by a virus and now it's slow… don't worry, I got rid of the stinking virus!

I'll try to update this sooner this time, I promise!

Please, read and review!


	19. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level (and maybe magic),and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Vegeta was setting alone in the bed, he was naked, except for the thin cover; Frieza had just left saying he'd return in about five minutes. He didn't know what to think anymore; he enjoyed his 'private' time with Frieza, hell, he even responded to the kisses and the other activities they did, but he still loved Kakarrot, the last of his kind, beside Radditz now, his rightful soul-mate, but why couldn't he remember? Damn that head-injury of his.

Vegeta thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling him…in his head?

He blinked and tried to listen to it, then realized that it was the voice of that little girl they met, Masako was her name?

(…_hear me? It's Masako, please answer me if you can hear me!_)

- - - -

"Vegeta, can you hear me? It's Masako, please answer me if you can hear me!" Masako called for what seemed like the forever, they thought it was useless now.

"He's not responding, may be they're really far away by now…" Chichi whispered quietly.

"I don't know," Masako sighed, "It always worked before…" (A/N: In my manga, that is. It's a whole story called 'Anime Star VX, heh XP)

"Well, there must be a way-" (…)

All was silence.

"What was that?" Goku asked slowly.

Masako, her eyes wide, opened her mouth, "I think…. I think its working!" she then closed her eyes to concentrate, "Is that you, Vegeta?"

(…)

They sweat-dropped, Vegeta sent an amige of himself rolling his eyes, and they could almost hear him say: Why, no, it's E.T!

"That's him alright!" Piccolo grumbled.

"OK, listen to me carefully, when you feel us near you rise you ki so we can locate you, but can you tell us where you are, so we could come and get you?" Masako asked trying to get it over with as soon as possible. (A/N: More like me…)

- - - -

Vegeta blinked at the question, but went to the nearest window none the less. He glanced outside and was met by the sight of a sea with few islands, one of which had a house though; he blinked again and sent what he saw to Masako.

Just then, Frieza returned into the room again, "My, you're standing!" he gushed, then grinned clapping his hands together, "Well, that's good; I want to show you something, oh, please, do follow me!" he then turned around and neared jumped out the room.

Vegeta blinked twice before dressing and following where Frieza had left; he might find something useful.

He completely forgot about the one who was talking to him a second ago.

- - - -

"…eh?"

"What is it?" Chichi asked, Masaka rubbed the back of her head, much like Goku would, and grinned sheepishly, "He went off…"

Some of them sweat-dropped.

"Didn't he say anything that might help us find him?" Piccolo asked.

Masako straightened herself, "He did, he sent me a place from his view just a second before he ran off…" she laughed nervously, "Um… here it is, take a look."

With that she showed them the mental image of the view Vegeta sent her.

"I know this place!" Krillin exclaimed, "It's near my house!"

"Great!" Goku shouted, "Please, call Eighteen and tell her we'll be with her at once!"

"Right away!" Krillin picked up the phone and dialed.

88888888888

Vegeta walked behind Frieza, who seemed a little too eager to show him something that Vegeta was still clueless to.

"Ah! Here we are!" Frieza suddenly stopped at a door, which slid open shortly after, and walked in beckoning Vegeta to do the same.

As Vegeta walked in, he realized that the room was strangely empty aside from a crystal table that held an orb. (A/N: You all know what orb I'm talking about, so I won't go into details, k?)

Vegeta stared at it, it seemed to have all his attention for some reason unknown to him, it was tugging at him wanting him to go and take it, touch it, hold it, "Very appealing, isn't it?"

Vegeta was startled when Frieza had spoken, he didn't even realize that he held the orb in his hand, when did he even walk to it?

"…."

"It's the source of my powers." he answered Vegeta's unspoken question, "I found it in hell, beautiful yet powerful; it has an unending energy to give."

Vegeta nodded in understanding, he finally knew the secret of Frieza's powers; it was in his own hands and he felt it going through him. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Frieza came from behind Vegeta and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, feeling him tense then relax again, he leaned his head and started kissing Vegeta's neck so softly he heard Vegeta purr.

Frieza smiled (A/N: Wow, he actually _smiled_!), this was what he wanted; to make Vegeta happy and content, with a child of their own, giving Vegeta whatever he wanted.

Soon, a matter of days and a baby would be filling their ears with it cries. Yep, that was so perfect.

8888888888

Krillin was holding the phone with a smile on his face,"Thank you, dear, we'll be there about-" he felt himself shift then saw his wife, holding Marron, glaring at him, "-now?"

"So," Eighteen started, "You think this Frieza guy is near _my_ house?"

"Yeah, and we need to get there and get Vegeta back, it won't do for him seeing as he's pregnant and all-" Goku stopped when he saw the look on the blonde's face, "…uhh…""He's _pregnant_?"

"Well, yeah-"

"And is kidnapped?"

"Emm, yeah…"

"Pregnant _and_ kidnapped." Eighteen put Marron on master Rushi's lap, with a glare that said 'do anything and I'll make you salad'.

The old man went pale and nodded.

"Krillin?" she turned to her husband, "Get your asses out and let's go!"

All the group were shocked as the cold-hearted, former android seemed enraged by what had happened, well, Goku seemed happy about it, "You really gonna help us?"

She shot a glare over her shoulder, "Of course, no pregnant should be put into stress, no matter who they are"

"Even if it was Vegeta? A male?" Yamcha put in.

"If you mean to tell me it's not normal for a male to be pregnant, then let me tell you this." she turned around back fully, "What are the chances of a male to be pregnant? They are the same as an _android_ to be pregnant, which happened if I remember, and he isn't human if I may add, so that does _not_ apply."

Goku nodded grinning from ear to ear, the others agreeing to, "Well, then, let's go!" she blasted off followed by the rest.

Soon they landed on a deserted island and waited, "Hmm, it should be here somewhere…" Mirai Trunks mumbled.

- - - -

Vegeta, back in his room, suddenly perked up as he felt the ki of the Z fighters so close by, he remembered what Masako asked him to do, but he wasn't so sure about it; he was mated to Frieza, yet he loved Kakarrot, and Kakarrot was also his soul mate the day the idiot was born, why couldn't he remember it?

Just then, Vegeta made up his mind.

- - - -

Goku was looking right and left, trying to find any trace of anything when he saw something in his mind.

/A child arms raising wanting to grab anything/

Goku blinked, he didn't know what he saw was.

/A sharp dark eyes stared down at him lovingly/

"Uhh.."

/A smile on smiling lips mouthing three word/

Goku was gapping at the air.

/"My soul-mate" a young voice said/

"Whao…"

/The small fingers curled around a little bigger hand/

"You ok, Goku?" Piccolo asked noticing his blanked out face. Goku shook his head then grinned, hand behind his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Z fighters were alarmed as they felt a rise in ki, Vegeta's ki. They tried to pin-point it, and concluded that it was coming from up in the sky, as they looked up, they realized that the air was shifting, blurry.

"It must be the ship!" Piccolo smirked.

"Alright, everyone, hang on me, we're going into the ship!" Goku shouted, and everyone did as was told, after a second they disappeared.

/"Don't forget…"/

END CHAPTER NINETEEN

Oh my god! I never thought I'd finish!

Sorry guys I couldn't update this fast as I promised; 'tousan punished me, saying I'm using my laptop way too much, I had to sneak and right small parts so that I won't get caught. Well, I really hope this turned out ok, so please, tell me what you thought of it!

R & R, PLEASE!

**Miako6 **


	20. The Fight?

Disclaimer: I do not own DRZ, only the other characters.

Warning: yaoi, rape, bad English (not my first language), saiyan pregnancy, lemon (don't like, don't read).

This story happens just after Buu's saga, Frieza will come back with a huge power level, and kidnap Vegeta.

Leave me alone

CHAPTER TWENTY

Vegeta was setting on the bed rubbing his flat stomach.

No one would believe he was pregnant if they saw him, saiyans didn't show big stomach when pregnant; they couldn't rescue it, if an enemy knew then they were doomed since the baby sucked most of their ki.

Vegeta was startled when several kis appeared in the room. He turned his head to see the Z fighters standing all there in front of him.

"Oh, thank god you're ok!!" Raditz rushed to Vegeta as soon as he saw him, "Are you hurt? Is the baby ok? Did Frieza do anything horrible to you? Did Zarbon or Dodoria bully yo-?"

Vegeta was shaking his head or nodding it in order to Raditz's questions, then slapped him when he felt a headache forming.

Raditz held his head for a moment; Vegeta was still strong after all, then he came back to his senses and realized why he was slapped, "Oh, thanks… I think I needed that." he laughed nervously, one hand scratching the back of his head, at this all the Z fighters looked with half-mooned eyes at Goku, who blinked innocently, "What?"

"Well, now we know it runs in the family." Mirai Trunks huffed. The others nodding in agreement.

Vegeta nodded to Raditz as if saying 'You're welcome, I'm here when you need another one'.

"'Tousan!!!" chibi Trunks jumped into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. Vegeta stroked his hair.

"Vegeta!" Goku stepped to the pregnant saiyan, "We're glad you're ok, are you ready to go back home?"

Vegeta stared at him for a full minute, then dropped his gaze to the floor, "Vegeta?"

"It seems clear to me that Vegeta doesn't want to go _back home_ as you put it!"

"Frieza!"

They all turned our and dropped to a fighting stances as they saw Frieza standing on the door way, Zarbon and Dodoria behind him.

"You thought you could sneak into my ship without me noticing? How foolish!" he sneered and they tensed.

"We don't want to fight," Goku sneered back, "All we want is Vegeta back with us, nothing else!"

"Too bad that's not my attention." Frieza smirked, "Dodoria!"

"Yes, sir!" the pink alien disappeared.

A gasp from Vegeta told them that Dodoria was behind them, however, when they turned back around, all they saw was the blur of them both disappearing, leaving chibi Trunks stunned.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Goku screamed, about to go insane for having Vegeta taken away again.

Frieza smirked, "Make me."

And with a raged shout, Goku powered up to super saiyan and lunged at Frieza.

8888888888

Dodoria reappeared in the room of the orb again, "There, Frieza says this is the safest place in this ship," he slowly laid Vegeta on the floor, "I agree with him; it's imposable to get in here, Frieza's the only one who can, and he left it open when we sensed those losers get into the ship so I can get you here safely."

Vegeta stared widely at Dodoria, wasn't he angry for when he killed him on planet Namik?

Seems not.

"Anyways," Dodoria started again, "I'll leave you now, I'm needed out there, master Frieza and your friend are fighting, though I wouldn't call that a fight."

As Vegeta extended his senses, he realized too that indeed Goku seemed to be using all his strength and in super saiyan three from, while Frieza hardly used his own ki.

This worried him.

CLANG!

With the sound of the door closing, he realized that he was left alone in the room.

8888888888

"Wow!" Goten observed his father fighting Frieza with mild fascination, "Now, this is what I call a cool fight!!"

Frieza and Goku were exchanging punches and kick, but it was so obvious that Goku was losing.

"Yeah, we don't get to fight much, and this is our chance, Goten!" chibi Trunks nodded and looked into Goten's eyes, "We need to help your father."

Goten caught on what his friend was hinting and grinned. The moved into position and started, "FU" thy stepped closer to each other, "SION!"

Leaning to their sides they touched fingers, "HAAA!!!!"

A blinding light filled the place and when it faded, Gotenks was standing with an over confident smirk on his face.

-

Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, Raditz and Krillin together were fighting Dodoria, who just got back. Needless to say, there were all having hard time fighting him.

-

Piccolo, Gohan, mirai Trunks and Eighteen were fighting Zarbon. It was easy to tell his effort were half heartedly, but still wasn't an easy opponent.

Uzaki and Miyako were fighting the other few people in Frieza's ship using fire and wind. They managed to get rid of a lot but more kept coming.

-

Frieza blocked a what was to him a pathetic punch then dealt Goku a side-kick that sent him crashing to the wall. Frieza smirked and started floating to him to finish him off when a blinding pain went through him and his eyes widened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All fighting stopped; even Goku opened his eyes to see what caused Frieza to scream like a school girl.

Frieza was running around in circles; Gotenks clutching his tail in a tight grip, teeth deep into it.

"You hungry ape!" Frieza hissed, then whipped his tail on to the wall, slamming Gotenks in the process.

Gotenks cried out at the sheer force of the impact and lost consciousness.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo shouted, getting distracted for a moment that was enough for Zarbon to land a kick on his back sending him crashing into the floor.

The others were stunned, staring down at Piccolo as he struggled to get up. When did Zarbon become so strong?

Just exactly _how_ strong Frieza was?

"Is that all what you got?" Zarbon taunted.

"Not at all." A clod voice answered before Zarbon found himself grabbed by the arm and being swirled around.

The Z fighters cheered as Eighteen swirled Zarbon around in circles by his arm, then finally let go to fly to and through a wall.

"Not bad." Frieza smirked, "But no matter what you do, I'll still win!"

"We'll see about that!" Goku smirked, now powered up to super saiyan two crouched low, ready to fight again.

Gohan, mirai Trunk and Eighteen at his side, having found out that Zarboz could be delt with by the others.

"I see," Frieza took position too, "I'll have to wipe that smug look from your face for good this time!"

And they attacked again.

8888888888

Vegeta sighed again, he was capital B, BORED.

(A/N: Took this from the announcer at the beginning of the world tournament… XD)

He looked around the room again, however there was so little to watch here; this room had nothing but that orb in it.

Vegeta stered at it; it was so powerful, the source of Frieza's new powers and strength.

He closed his eyes and remembered how he felt when he touched it.

Raw power pulsed through to him and in him, he could feel it, still feel it.

What would happen if the orb lost its power?

Would he loose his as well, or would he still have it within himself.

It didn't matter now, Frieza was waaay stronger than Kakarrot he had no hope of ever wining.

He sighed again.

The baka couldn't remember, that makes free from being with him.

But what if he won?

Yes, it was impossible, but what if a miracle happened and Kakarrot won?

What would happen to him and the baby, then?

Vegeta shook his head; he shouldn't think this way now, he needed to get help Kakarrot so he wouldn't get killed.

That one was nearly impossible, too; Frieza was ready to kill the other saiyan.

And with the difference of power levels Kakarrot was sure to lose.

He looked at the orb again.

It looked so bright an shiny, so delicate, so easy to break.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

That was it.

He found the only way to save Kakarrot from being killed.

He had to work this out really fast.

He shot to his feet and took hold of the orb, feeling its power going into him.

With the new source of energy, Vegeta blasted through the door and flew towards his soul-mate.

Tightening his hold on the orb, he hoped he wasn't too late.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY**

I'm sorry I was late about updating this chapter, but I had my exams at uni, and my own social life to deal with.

Well, I do hope you like this chapter, coz I really don't know what to say about it. I have never written any fighting scenes before, so I know this sucked.

I got depressed before in thelast chapter with the number of reviews, I hope this one be better.

R &R, please!!

**Miako6**


	21. AN: I NEED HELP!

Guys I need help!!

I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm having a serios writer block… and I need your opinions on few things, I do hope you help me with them.

the pairing, should it be GokuVegeta or a threesome FriezaGokuVegeta? (I know many hate Frieza, but I still need opinions.)

should the baby live or die?

And what should I do about Bulma now?

I'm serious, I have been wanting to update this fic for months now, but the write block was too complicated for me!!!

If you have any new ideas for the fic, please tell me.

Thank you so much..

Miako6


	22. My Past, My Baby

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!

Warnings: Yaoi, bad English- wait, you should know what this is all about by now.

Let's just start the fic; I'm sick of repeating that every time…cheh.

Leave Me Alone

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

A fight to death.

Blood to be shed.

A right to take.

A memory to be found.

A life to be saved.

A mate to be claimed.

A battle to win.

The last thought was the most important as Goku was trying his hardest to keep up with Frieza. But it was obvious he was losing.

The rest of the Z fighters and Frieza's men had stopped fighting long ago and were observing the on-going fight.

Goku had shot back up to level three of his super saiyan; hoping he would at least stay close to Frieza's level, but it was fruitless; he couldn't keep track of his movement, let alone hoping to land a hit on him, until he received a kick on the side of his face that sent him hurling into the hard floor near the wall.

"This is it," Frieza stepped close to Goku, preparing a beam in his hand, "Don't worry, I'll make it as fast and painless as it could be; after all, it's you who asked for a fight."

Breathing heavily, Goku closed his eyes waiting for the final blast that would end him off, _'I never got to tell Vegeta what he meant to me, I failed him!'_

"Good bye, saiyan boy!" with those word the beam was shot.

Goku shit his eyes even tighter.

The Z fighters were paralyzed with hawk like eyes, unbelieving.

Frieza's men staring with small smirks on their faces.

_Crash. _

_Splash. _

_Thud._

Silence.

Goku slowly opened his eyes half way, wondering why he was still alive and what happened, only to gasp in horror at what he saw.

Vegeta was sprawled in front of him, obviously made himself a shield to Goku and thus taking the blast instead of him. He was on his side, blood slowly forming under and around him, pieces of some glassy objects around him, glistening beautifully, making the scene almost look like a dream.

Though reality was something else.

The Z fighters were unable to move after what they saw; Vegeta seemed to have came out of no where and threw himself in front of Goku, the blast breaking the thing he was holding and then blasting into his middle, but fortunately, didn't continue further to where Goku was.

Frieza was frozen were he stood, eyes wide with panic, mouth opening and closing but not able to form actual words.

Staring at Vegeta 's unconscious face, Goku hurried to his side and quickly held him into his arms, shaking him roughly, hoping to wake the other saiyan up, "Vegeta! Open your eyes, you have to open your eyes!" shaking the prince some more, Goku didn't realize there were tears starting to will up in his eyes, "Wake up, Vegeta, you can't leave like this!!"

Goten and chibi Trunks, after the fusion had wore off, stood shaking on their feet. Chibi Trunks was hiccupping slightly, trying hard not to explode into tears. Raditz heard the about-to-break-down boy and held his shoulder with his hand, not really looking at him, but staring at his prince.

"Vegeta, you can't go now; not after you promised me to wait for me!" Goku buried his face in his neck, "Not now… you are my soul mate, you can't … not yet…"

A finger brushed against his arm, making Goku look up in alarm, "Y-you… remembered…" a weak voice whispered, and Goku looked into Vegeta's slowly opening eyes, dismissing the fact that the prince finally spoke, "Vegeta!"

The prince gave a weak smile, trying to focus his attention on the other saiyan's eyes, "You remembered… finally…" Goku smiled as well, "Yeah, I remember… clearly… my soul mate."

They both stared into each other's eyes as they remembered the day of their promise.

_FLASH BACK_

A five years old Vegeta, along with small wolf-like pet, Mai, walked casually through the streets of the capital city, they had sneaked away from Raditz to see what the people were like without knowing he was the prince. The young saiyan heard a commotion nearby and saw few small spaceships blasting away, he blinked a couple of times before smirking slyly, the young prince crept to where the space ships had blasted from followed closely by Mai, and glanced around a corner and blinked again.

Few saiyans were placing saiyan cubs into small spaceships and then set them off into space. He remembered then his father telling him about this; they send the cubs into space and to other planets to clear them from inhabitations and after years they'll return to their home planets, but if they were too weak they would have died doing their missions.

The young prince himself didn't like the way it went with the cubs and had been planning of changing this when he became the king.

"I'm not sure about it, but… I think… it's correct…"

Prince Vegeta blinked and peaked again. There were three saiyans, two of them were standing and checking the control panels or something, but the third saiyan was kneeling in front a small spaceship, the door was open and he was looking inside at the cub that was in lovingly. The saiyan had wild black hair, scar on his face and bandana around his head.

The prince narrowed his eyes; the saiyan looked familiar to him; he just couldn't pinpoint where he had seen him before.

"Bardock, everything is ready." one of the two saiyans looked over his shoulder at Bardock, "Your son will be off in five minutes."

Bardock!

Now Vegeta remembered him, he was a fighter and a scientist. He came to the royal palace few times before and talked to the king. He mentally smacked himself over the head, he was Raditz's father too, how, oh _how_ could he have forgotten that? He shook his head; so Bardock had another son and was sending him to another planet.

Bardock sighed, "Well, this is it, son… I'll miss you," He took his son out the spaceship and kissed his forehead, "Kakarrot."

He placed him back in and stood, with a last glance back at his son, Bardock left.

The prince waited for them to go away, which took only ten seconds, and ran to the small spaceship, Mai keep close to him. He knelt down and looked in, for some reason he felt like he _had_ to see this cub, and he never ignored his instincts.

However, as soon as Vegeta landed his eyes on the cub something inside him stirred and he froze.

The cub yawned and looked up when he felt eyes on him. He blinked few times and held his arms up for the stranger to grab him, already liking him, letting out a loud 'adaah.

Vegeta's sharp eyes locked into the cub's wide ones, feeling himself filling with some kind of emotion for the little saiyan, and his eyes softened lovingly at him.

He opened the door of the spaceship and reached his hand to the cub, earning a small 'taaah' from him making his lips curl up into a smile. He then knew what this was, and he mouthed three words, "My soul-mate."

The cub's small fingers curled around his own a little bigger hand and fingers and let out a squeal of delight, making Vegeta's own smile grow bigger, "Don't forget…"

Vegeta then pulled the smaller hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss, he then closed the door again and made sure it was locked securely, for the five minutes were about to be up.

He stood again, but some strange feeling made him want to check the destination of this cub. He went to the control panel and read to himself, "Planet Mars."

Planet Mars, that sounded a nice planet for who doesn't know it, but for someone like him it wasn't; he was educated well enough to know the planets with life and another planet that can't keep a creature alive to send the cubs to, and planet Mars was a dead planet. Frowning, the young prince searched his mind for the nearest planet to Mars that has lives in it, thinking of punishing those careless saiyans who sent cubs to dead planets, and remembered planet Earth.

Nodding to himself he set the spaceship's systems to planet Earth instead of planet Mars. Just as he finished the spaceship roared to life and started shaking, Vegeta waved to the cub, who was waving his own hands to him before he was struck with sleeping gas that had him asleep at once, and as Vegeta saw him sleep, the spaceship blasted off.

"Goodby for now," Vegeta whispered, "We'll meet again someday, Kakarrot."

Then turned around and ran back to Raditz in the castle to continue the ceremony of his birthday, "Let's go back, Mai, or Raditz will have our heads!"

_END FLASH BACK_

Goku smiled sadly as he remembered that day; many things would have been avoided if he just at least remembered that. He then noticed Vegeta go limp in his arms, and it struck him that he may die any second if he didn't start doing anything, "Vegeta!!"

Vegeta's head fell back limply as he was shook, his face had a hint of pain, and the blood that was rushing out of his body was a more than enough to scream 'NEED HELP'.

"We need to get him somewhere else where he could be treated!" Mirai Trunks shouted to snap Goku out of his shock.

"Bite him, Kakarrot!" Raditz screamed at Goku, succeeding in startling him, "W-what?"

"Bite him between his shoulder and neck, NOW!"

"B-but… he's in no condition for th-" Goku tried to argue but was silenced by holler from his brother, "Shut up and do it, you idiot, or he WILL die!!!"

Goku had no choice but to obey as he leaned down and bit Vegeta between his shoulder and neck drawing blood, which he sucked on briefly. Pulling away he felt his energy being shifting in a weird way he couldn't understand, but it didn't bother him much because Vegeta's energy stopped dropping down for now.

Frieza stared at his mate and the other saiyan by his side not saying a word, his eyes had glint of some emotion he couldn't name, "Zarbon."

Zarbon blinked, "Yes, master Freiza?"

"Turn the ship around and go to that house where Vegeta lives." With that being said, Frieza turned and left the ruined room.

"Uhh… yes… master Frieza…" Zarbon couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

8888888888

The first thing Vegeta felt when he regained consciousness was the soreness through his body.

_Especially_ his stomach.

He couldn't remember for the hell of it what happened before he pass-out.

Goku, who was sitting by Vegeta's side since he got there along with both mirai Trunks and chibi Trunks, Goten, Raditz and Tien, felt a movement and looked to see Vegeta's hand twitch lightly. His eyes brightened as the prince finally came to, "That's it Vegeta, now open your eyes."

Vegeta heard the voice calling to him, coaxing him to full consciousness, and cracked his eyes open slowly.

To be greeted by the watery eyes of Kakarrot, who looked like he was about to hug the life out of him, "Wh-where…"

"You're at Capsule Corp.; for some reason Frieza got us back here and we had Bulma and her team treat you immediately." Goku sighed, relieved, "You're safe now, nothing is gonna happen to you anymore."

Vegeta frowned, he didn't really grasp what Kakarrot was talking about, so he searched his memory for what had last happened.

The last thing he remembered was being with Frieza when Kakarrot and the other Z fighters came into the ship, they then had a fight with Frieza and he was taken to the room of that orb, when an idea came into his mind, and he used the orb's bower to escape that room and finally jumping in front of a blast Frieza had aimed at Kakarrot to finish him, which blasted through his middle-

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open as he bolted up with his hand flying to his stomach, which he felt was feeling lighter and _empty_ now, "WHERE'S MY BABY!!??"

The six figures in the room jumped back in alarm, with Goten falling on chibi Trunks' lap, at the prince shout. Raditz immediately regained his senses and rushed to Vegeta's side again holding his shoulders with his hands in a try to calm him down, "Relax, the baby is safe!"

Vegeta snapped his head to Raditz questioningly, and Raditz understood, "He's to your right, sleeping."

Vegeta froze, but managed to move his head to his right and saw a bundle of soft cotton that had a small opening where a small face was showing from. His eyes softened as his face relaxed and he reached to the bundle and held it in his arms protectively.

"We were able to get you here in time and even managed to save your baby. One minute later and you both would have been dead." Mirai Trunks spoke softly, watching a side of his father he never even thought of seeing before.

"What are you gonna name him?" Goten asked excitedly, jumping off Trunks' lap.

Vegeta blinked at him and looked at his baby again, now taking a better look at him.

It was obviously a boy, he had bronze skin like his own and upon removing the clothe wrapped around him, shiny black hair that was to become the traditional royal flame of the family, he had a healthy saiyan tail, which as soon as it was released curled around Vegeta's hand and the boy opened his eyes to reveal shocking red flames of pupils.

It seems the boy only had his father's eyes, nothing more.

"So," Goten piped up again, "What are you gonna name him?"

Vegeta stared at his son some more, then smiles, "Kai."

"Kai?" Tien blinked, "Kai and not Vegeta?"

Raditz was surprised as well but when he gazed into Vegeta's eyes, he smirked, "Ah, I see."

Goku, Tien, mirai, chibi and gotten along with Vegeta looked at him. "You're gonna name him something that doesn't remind you of yourself or your father or our planet, right?"

Vegeta smirked back, "Yes, but I named him that because he looks peaceful like the sea before a storm, and there's a language sea means Kai in, and…" he smirked evilly, "If you add an 'A' to Kai it becomes 'Akai' in which mean red in Japanese, and red goes with his fiery red eyes."

Chibi Trunks was amazed, "Wow, one name for two opposite things!"

"Cool!!" Goten cried out happily and ran off, probably to tell the rest about the new name. "Wait for me, Goten!!" and there goes chibi Trunks.

"Well, at least they're back to normal." Kakarrot watched where they left, Raditz, Tien and mirai Trunks nodding, "So, how are you _really_ feeling?"

"Truthfully, I feel like hell, not to mention sore all over." Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back moving Kai to a better position on his chest, "Where is he?"

"Who do you mean?" Tien asked, gulping a bit.

"Don't act like you don't know," Vegeta sighed, "Where's Frieza?"

"He's with the others in the other room." Raditz answered, knowing the prince won't accept any other answer.

"Get him here, I need to talk to him." And after a second thought he added, "Alone."

The four exchanged glances and nodded, "Fine, but… umm… can we take Kai to the others to show him to them, please?"

Vegeta raised an eye-brow at Goku, "Haven't they seen him already? I thought I was out long enough for them to see him."

"Well, you see, you were out for only a day, and Kai needed to be in intense care to make sure he wasn't in any possible danger, so not all of us could see you or him."

"How do I make sure he'll stay safe?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I give you my word!" Raditz exclaimed, earning a look from Vegeta that told him if he didn't stick up to his word he'll wish he was to hell, "Ok, but if anything happens to Kai, and I mean _any_thing…"

Raditz paled, "Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to him."

"Ok, then. Be careful." Vegeta shifted Kai and handed him to Raditz, who took him and carefully secured his hold on him.

"Damn it, father, he even have your glare, now _that's_ freaky!" mirai Trunks sweat-dropped when he peered over Raditz shoulder to look at his half brother. Kai was glaring Raditz, annoyed at the fact that he was _not_ with his _mother_.

"You're right, he is glaring!!" Tien stared at Kai too, "And at _this_ age? He's barely a day old! I fear the day he becomes old then."

Vegeta just smirked.

Goku chuckles, "Ok, let's go now." Pushing the other three out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Vegeta sighed and relaxed back on the bed he was in. at least he was back in his old room. Now, all he needed to do is settle things with Frieza and see where this goes, and then everything will go based on that.

He brushed his bangs away from his forehead and scoffed; his bangs didn't go back up like before, but really he liked it like this. And looking down at his body, he realized that not big changed happened to it, too. But the most embarrassing thing was his chest. His breasts were a little rounded than usual and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

He blushed.

The door opened and then closed again. Vegeta looked up and saw Frieza standing there looking back at him, "I was told you wanted to talk to me."

Vegeta mused around the fact that Frieza of all people was saying that, "Yes, I do."

8888888888

"Guys!!!" Goku called as he and the others entered the living room, "Look who we got here with us!"

The fighters in the room all rushed to see new addition, "So, this is Kai?"

"Let me see!!"

"He's a copy of Vegeta!!"

"I want to see!!"

"He has Frieza's eyes."

"He's cute!"

"See, I told you he looks like my father!"

"I still wanna see!!"

"Ha, master Frieza should see this kid!"

"Oh, shut it Dodoria… but he will be shocked to see his eyes staring back at him."

"Someone, _please_, hold me up; I can't see!!!!!"

"Here ya go!"

"Oh, thank you, Goku… oww, he's so cute!!!"

"His name suits him to be truthful!"

Raditz was getting uncomfortable at the fact that all the fighters were around him, but he felt hands rest on his shoulders softly and looked over his shoulder to see Tien, who smile reassuringly at him in which Radits return feeling a bit relieved.

Goku laughed at the attention Kai was already receiving and _replying_ to by frowns and glares that were sent at almost everyone. And then finally giving up and snuggling onto Raditz's chest and falling asleep.

Which got more 'ahh' and 'ohh' from them.

**TO BE CONTIUE**

Oh, finally I got to finish this!!!

Ten pages… not bad too!

Thank you guys for the reviews, it did help a bit.

The next chapter should be the last chapter, or the chapter before the last.

Excuse me if I had any spelling errors, I did fix them when I was started but then I just ignored to fix it.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope more to be left some reviews.

**Miako6**


End file.
